I, X your Familiar
by zhead
Summary: X has several surprises after his death. He's alive, is in another world, and is apparently the 'familiar' of a young girl. Hiatus. Dead even.
1. Chapter 1: Alive Again

Author's Note:

All right, I was originally gonna write about Zero, but someone else beat me to it. Since its already going, I figured I should write about a different bot. So I chose to write X. He needs more love.

This was inspired by The Hill of Swords, so I'm writing from X's perspective. I hope I can properly emulate X's mindset in this. So without further ado, here we go.

* * *

><p>"You...can..." With that, my 'body' faded away. Zero can take care of the world now. Well, I should be in cyberspace now. Should. Except that there happens to be a green portal of some kind that happens to be in my path. Unfortunately, it seems I'm the intended target, as it is drawing me in. No rest for me. Of course.<p>

After being literally shot through the portal like a bullet, I found myself falling in the air at least 50 feet in the air. With a physical body. Though considering my current situation I don't really care how. Straightening myself to avoid falling on my head, I managed to land on the ground, finding myself covered in smoke.

What I landed on, however, was surprising. Grass. Actual grass. Not the artificial kind like the ones in the forests of Neo Arcadia, but natural grass. Unbelievable...

"What is that?"

"It looks like a person, but what's with the armor? Is it a soldier?"

"Did the Zero summon a commoner?"

Hmm? Humans? Looking around, I now noticed a small girl standing near me, though she wasn't the one who spoke. Pink hair, rather short, wearing a purple cloak and a medallion with a strange star shape emblem on it. She looked young, maybe in her early teens? I sensed something in her. Similar to the portal that threw me here. She is definitely the one who brought me here, intentional or not.

"Well, interesting Familiar you've summoned, 'Zero'"

Zero? Summoned? Well, I was right then. I looked at the girl who called out. A red-haired girl with a rather large bust was looking at the younger girl next to me with a mocking gaze. She was wearing the same clothing as the girl – who happens to have the name of my friend – so I figured it was a uniform of some kind. The children with her were all dressed similarly, with the same colored cloaks and... Is that a dragon?

Yes. Yes it is. And apparently many other creatures. The same number as the number of humans. They seemed docile, but how? Turning back to the pink haired girl, I noticed the older man standing behind her. He must be their teacher then. I should ask him the situation then, considering the pink haired girl was busy bickering with the red-headed one.

"Excuse me." Everyone looked at me with a look of surprise. Ignoring that, I continued, "Who are all of you? And where am I?" I kept polite. No need to be weary with them. Yet.

The older man gazed at me as a scientist would at an interesting specimen. That was disturbing.

"... Tell me. Are you human?" I shook my head. He narrowed his eyes., but the students began again.

"The Zero summoned a golem?"

"But it talks! What kind of golem talks?"

Golem. A construct made of rock or metal. A _non-sentient_ construct. I feel insulted, but they clearly don't know what I am. In fact, I couldn't sense even a fraction of cyberspace here, nor could I detect any technology. Not even outdated types like the ones that existed in my father's time. I might as well talk to 'Zero'.

"Young girl, may I know your name?" She seemed to calm down a bit due to my tone.

"Eh? M-my name is Louise Francoise La Blanc de La Valliere, an I am your Master. And what is your name, Familiar?" She spoke in a rather haughty tone. Nobility maybe?

"My name is X."

She looked at me with a confused expression. "What kind of name is that?"

I raised an eyebrow, or did the reploid equivalent. Obviously, such a name would be considered strange, given that something like me doesn't even exist here. I was about to explain...

But the old man interrupted before I could talk. "Ms. Valliere, I think you should finish the ritual now."

"Huh? Oh, yes Mr. Colbert. Bend down Familiar." She could at least say my name.

I did so, then she closed in and... Okay. I believe she just kissed me, as humans call it.

"It is done."

Suddenly, I felt a strange sensation in my left hand. It had some strange, glowing symbols on it now. While I was studying them, the teacher approached me. "May I see those X?" I complied, and he copied them down on a notebook.

"Thank you. Now everyone, rituals are over, everyone return to your usual schedules. Tomorrow you will be allowed to bond with your familiars. Class dismissed."

Some of the students began walking away with their familiars – what else would they be – while some flew away. Flying humans. Now I have really seen everything. My 'Master' didn't though. I decided not to ask; I could see the frustration on her face. While Zero was the name of my friend – a 'badass' as Axl called him - one of the few reasons a human would be called 'Zero' would be... an indication of failure.

"Follow me Familiar." Well, she seems angry. Nodding, I walk behind her, earning stares from the students we passed by.

We arrived at my 'Master's' room. It was a clean place, not too big or small, and suited her fine. I guess I might as well ask her a few questions now.

"Excuse me, Louise?" She looked at me. "Hmm? What is it Familiar?" Still not calling me by name.

"I was hoping you could explain to me where I am please?"

"This is the Tristain Magic Academy, for us nobles." Ah. Magic. That explains the flight.

"Ah, so how did you bring me here? I understand you are the reason I am here but I do not know how."

"... You do not- Oh right, not human. I somehow brought you here as a result of the summoning ritual. It is mandatory for all second year students to have a familiar, and so you are mine." She seemed happy. Maybe she thought she would fail?

"Well then Louise. What am I here for?"

"A familiar is supposed to help their masters with several things really. You are supposed to protect me, though I do not know how well you'll do that, you have to find reagents for me, like sulfur..." So I'm basically her servant and bodyguard.

"Hmm. In that case, may I ask you a small favor?"

"Hmm? And what would that be Familiar?"

"Could you at least refer to me by name? If I have to help you I would like it if we could at least refer to each other by name."

"Hmph. Fine, I will grant you that much, but I expect you to perform your tasks without complaint! Understood, X?"

Well it's a start, though I wonder what Harpuia or Phantom would say if they saw me now. Actually, no. I can guess. "Very well. What do you need from me right now then?"

"You can clean these clothes." She had begun undressing herself and pointed to the discarded clothes. I know I'm a machine, but I'm pretty sure she shouldn't just change in front of me like that. Picking up the clothing, I asked, "Are you going to sleep now Louise?"

"Yes, wake me at dawn."

"Very well. Good night then."

"Wait. Do you know where you are to sleep?"

"I have no need of sleep. I would actually like to take a look around here. Don't worry, I'll remember to wake you." Though a rest would be nice. If fate would permit me to have one.

She looked skeptic, but just shook her head and went to sleep. Well, I had better clean these then. All in all, even if this isn't the rest I hoped to get, at least I'm not fighting. This world might actually be peaceful, I hope.


	2. Chapter 2: Systems check

Author's Note:

Well, sorry for the wait. Lots of ideas in my head, but I'm honestly a lazy writer ^_^''

Hope you enjoy this chapter. I wanted to write all the way till the end of the Guiche fight, but then the chapter would be too long compared to chapter one, and maybe even the next few chapters. So either I keep the chapters small, or I put this as part of chapter one and keep the chapters long. What do you think? I would appreciate any advice and suggestions.

You will note that X will be OOC within the initial chapters, this is intentional. I'm going for a bitter and tired characterization, considering the poor guy isn't allowed to rest, again. He's going to be nice to Louise, since he's stuck with her he isn't gonna make his life more complicated. As for other interactions, its simple; be nice to him, he'll stay nice with you. Be all holier than thou, meet rude X. If you don't like it, don't worry. Like I said, only the first few chapters. Maybe. We'll see ^_^

* * *

><p>If I had any doubts about this being a different world, they were gone now. The first thing I saw upon leaving Louise's dorm are two moons in the sky. A larger blue one with a smaller pinkish-red one near it. Chuckling at the irony, I made my way to the main castle in the center. Maybe I'll find someone who can help me with these clothes.<p>

I walked towards the center building, studying my surroundings as I went. There were still a few students around, but they would just stare and start talking amongst themselves as I passed by. Unfortunately, whether for me or them, I could hear them easily. All I heard was talk of how 'Louise the Zero' summoned what is either a golem, or a strange commoner. I couldn't care either way, but hearing it over and over was starting to annoy me.

I then saw a blonde haired boy flirting with a girl. The boy wore the same colored cloak as Louise, so he was also a second year, but the girl was wearing a brown cloak. A different year? By the look of it, she was fawning over him. Better move on then, humans can be very strange.

"Hmm, aren't you Louise's familiar?" Great. I stand out too much.

"Yes, what of it?" I replied bluntly. I would be patient with Louise, but that doesn't mean the same goes for anyone else. Plus, the boy's tone reminded me of the humans in Neo Arcadia...

"Hmph! I should have known a commoner or golem, whichever you are, wouldn't know how to speak with a noble."

"Oh I know how to speak to nobles, boy. I just haven't met any that meet the standard." I continue walking away. Ignoring that boy's comments to the girl he was with, I managed to find a young maid cleaning a hallway.

"Excuse me, miss?" I asked calmly. She must not have heard me, as she 'eeped' and spun around quickly. Looking at me didn't calm her down too much, though my smile seemed to have reassured her.

"O-oh, sorry. I didn't hear you coming. Is there something you needed?"

Raising the clothes so she could see them, I asked, "Could you please help me with these? I have never cleaned clothes before."

* * *

><p>After thanking the girl, who told me her name was Siesta, I quietly set the clothes in Louise's dorm before scaling the wall of the main building. That brought back memories of my older missions with Zero, all the battles we fought...<p>

Shaking my head, I began an analysis on my current body. I needed to know what my current body could do, and whether any systems needed to be locked or not.

**Beginning Diagnostic Scan.**

**DRN-X Armor Mk 4:**

**Titanium X-alloy reinforced with energy shielding. Current defensive ability at 300%**

Hmm. Mk 4. The last armor Dr. Light left for me. This is my body from the Elf Wars, then.

**Mega Buster Mk 20/ X-Buster Mk 3:**

**Charged shots adjusted to fire enhanced plasma shots. Standard buster shots enhanced to semi-charged state. Dual buster capability active. Shot storage capability active.**

**Scanning Variable Weapon System...**

**WARNING. Files corrupted. Restoring corrupted files. ETA Unknown. Listing available weapons:**

**Shotgun Ice**

**Speed Burner**

**Ray Splasher**

**Soul Body**

**Tri Thunder**

**Yammar Option**

**Shining Ray**

Hmm. I don't think I'll need these, but I'll let the systems continue. Fighting always seems to find me after all...

**Emergency Acceleration System:**

**Aerial acceleration active. Double acceleration active. Omni-directional dashing capability active. Hover capability active.**

**Armor systems:**

**Ultimate Armor Mk 1 and Mk 2 available.**

These are staying inactive. I refuse to use either of them again...

**Scanning all Auxiliary systems...**

**All systems green.**

**WARNING**

The symbols on my left hand started glowing.

**Foreign entity detected. Analyzing...**

**Properties unknown. No hindrances to left buster detected. Systems unaffected. Continuing analysis of foreign entity. ETA unknown.**

Well, no luck then. I should ask Louise's teacher Mr. Colbert. He might be researching these as well, considering how he looked at them. But that will have to wait. No one would be awake at this hour.

Or maybe they would. That blue dragon has been flying overhead since I climbed the tower. Magnifying my vision, I could see someone on its back. A blue haired young girl wearing glasses, who was currently giving me a curious stare. Was she studying me? I wondered if she knew I can see her, so I waved at her. Ah, she looked surprised for a second, then waved back, her face showing no emotion.

Smiling to myself, I decided to lie down on the roof. My weapons were too powerful for this place, and as is, I would probably be seen as a tool instead of a person... or familiar. Whatever. I set a lock on my armors and busters. Hopefully I'll never have to unlock them. I set a priority scan on the symbols on my hand, and let my weapon systems resume fixing those files. Well then, I might as well activate sleep mode, no point in just waiting.

* * *

><p>My internal alarm woke me up. Looking at the position of the sun, I'd say it's almost dawn. Time to wake my little 'Master' up. Though it seems I have a little company. The bluenette from last night was now sitting near me, reading a book, and her dragon was resting itself on the tower.<p>

"Hello there." She glanced at me, then went back to her book.

"Hello." Hmm, a quiet girl.

"Well, I had better go wake up my Master then." She nodded, then continued reading. Smiling at her, I turned towards Louise's room, and dropped off the tower. Using my thrusters, I slowed down before hitting the ground, wouldn't want to worry people. More than I just did anyway. Students near my landing zone were now staring at me and looking scared. Shrugging, I quickly made my way to Louise's room.

"Louise?" I talked in a low voice to my still sleeping master.

"Mmm?" She stirred a bit.

"Louise, it's dawn, time to wake up." That seemed to work. She raised herself up.

"Huh? Who are you again?" I resisted the urge to put my hand on my face.

"I'm X, remember? You summoned me yesterday?"

"Oh, yes, my familiar." She got out of bed now but still looked asleep.

"I've brought your clothes back after washing them, and set them on the table." I motioned to them. "I do not know what else I am supposed to help with, and I assume that the food is provided, so if you need me, I'll be waiting outside."I walked outside without waiting for a reply. I had a feeling I didn't want to hear what she would ask of me next.

Waiting for Louise, I saw the red haired girl from yesterday walking here. Walking to me, actually. Getting a closer look, she was dark skinned with amber eyes. Her uniform was open at the top, showing her chest. Humans can be quite lustful...

"Hello there, Familiar of Zero." She greeted me in a polite tone. Strange, considering what everyone thinks I am.

"Hello to you as well, Ms.?"

"Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, also known as Kirche the Ardent. Though you may call me Kirche. Tell me, who are you exactly? You are obviously not a commoner, you seem too dignified to be one, and you are not a golem, considering you are behaving like any other human." Someone who actually notices details like those. Seems not every noble here is full of themselves. But 'dignified' might be putting it a bit much wouldn't it?

"I would explain, but it would be rather... complicated. I have yet to explain it to my master as well, but I will most likely wait till she asks me."

Ah speaking of whom, the door behind me opened, and Louise came out. But when she saw Kirche, she became rather angry.

"Zerbst. What are you doing here?" Very angry.

"Well, I was just walking by when I saw your familiar. Tabitha seemed to find him interesting, so I decided to see for myself." She replied, ignoring the tone in my master's voice. If anything, that seemed to aggravate Louise a bit more. "Anyway, I don't have anything else to say, so I'll go eat now." She took a step, stopped, then turned to face me again. "Ah, I forgot to ask. What is your name Familiar?"

"I'm afraid I will have to ask Louise if she wants you to know my name. Though I have a feeling that isn't likely. My apologies." I shrugged. Louise seemed to smile a bit. Kirche just shrugged.

"Oh pooh. Well then, see you later 'Zero'. Nice meeting you Familiar of Zero." She walked off.

Louise just grumbled under her breath. So my title is now Familiar of Zero. Better than commoner, or golem, I suppose.

"Come on, let's go." Louise walked after her, to wherever they are fed. Sighing to myself, I followed. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3: Variable X

Author's Note:

Yo readers. And reviewers. I decided to try and write larger chapters, hope this doesn't disappoint. Also, I think I might be writing Louise a wee bit OOC. But the way I see it, X is one of the FEW people who talks to her without some kind of 'better than you' attitude, and I'm pretty sure anyone in Louise's situation would act in a similar way, but not as bad. Seriously, treating him like shit after he kicked ass? Though If anyone thinks my changes are too much, tell me.

Also, I need a suggestion as to how I should show any character development on the other characters. Should I cut away to their thoughts at the end of a chapter?

* * *

><p>"Louise. What is this?" I stared at the bowl in my hands. It looked like bread inside some kind of broth.<p>

"That is your food. Be grateful, X."

"..." I could not think of anything to say. I don't think I told her I don't eat, but even so, she gave me this. If I was a human, this would not be enough to sustain me. At all. Even the refugees of the Elf Wars had more to eat than this!

"Now wait for me outside, only nobles can sit on the tables in here." She motioned to a field where all the other animals... and other creatures were currently eating, then walked away. Does she think of me as an animal? I'm aware I told her I was not human, and she knows better than to assume I'm a golem, else she would not have given me anything. I will have to talk with her after she's finished.

But first, what to do with the food. I went to the field and sat down, placing the bowl in front of me. There were many animals here, including the blue haired girl's dragon. If my guess is right, the girl's name is Tabitha. No one else would probably talk about me as 'interesting', considering what most people think I am.

I heard a noise in front of me. Looking up, I saw some animals had gathered in front of me, looking at me and at the bowl. "Oh, are you all still hungry?" They, surprisingly, nodded. "Well, I'm not eating, so you can have this if you want." I took out the bread, and made several pieces of it, giving one to each of the various creatures in front of me.

"Oh, Mister X. What are you doing here?" I looked back. Siesta was carrying some more food for the familiars.

"Ah, good morning Siesta. I was just feeding all these hungry fellows." I gestured to the happy creatures, who apparently still wanted more.

"Well, I just brought them more food, so you can go get some more for yourself if you want."

"Thank you, but it's all right. I don't eat." She looked at me, puzzled. I elaborated. "I mean, I don't need to eat. I can if I want but it wont do anything for me. I'm like a plant, in a sense. I get energy to live from the sun." That and the unknown generator Dr. Light built into me. Though every time I try to scan it, my systems run up an error. Back when Dr. Cain found me, I didn't know why, though now, the reason was obvious. Some things just should never be copyable. I wouldn't help build something I didn't understand, and Dr. Cain wasn't going to risk anything by taking me apart.

"O-okay... If you say so." She looked very confused now. I take it science is unknown here.

"Good, now then, would like some help?" I smiled and stood up.

"Eh? No, I don't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble at all. Besides, I really don't have anything to do right now, so I might as well make myself helpful."

"Well, alright." She handed me some of the food, and told me what each creature eats. I nodded, then got to work. Feeding these animals felt quite nice actually. So far, the only annoyance I've encountered would be the behavior of most of the so called 'nobles' here. This may not be the peace I wanted, but it was not too bad either.

I finished feeding the animals, and went to return the plates to Siesta. Taking the plates from me and thanking me again, she went to complete her other duties. I sat down again, and waited for Louise.

"X, are you there?" Well, that was quick. "X, come here."

"I'm right here, Louise." She turned in my direction, and I waved at her. Rising from my resting spot, I walked to my master. "I understand this is a school, so I believe you have classes?" We walked to a nearby table, and Louise sat down on one of the empty chairs.

"No, we have been given the day to bond with our familiars." Good. A day should be enough to explain most of the details.

"Ah, then I think we should talk about a few things." I sat down on the chair opposite to her.

"Do not talk with such a tone to me, dog. And I told you before, only nobles may sit on the tables." I narrowed my eyes a bit.

"Louise, what makes you think I'm a 'dog'? Is it the fact that you summoned me? Or is it what nobles are brought up to think?" I replied coldly. Everyone else summoned a beast of some sort, while she summoned me. Yet she thinks that means I'm the same as them, maybe less.

"W-w-what? You are my familiar, and you will obey!" She yelled back.

"That is no reason for me to obey you Louise. Human or not, I am still capable of thinking for myself. As such, do not assume I would just follow you as some kind of pet. I have been listening to you at first as I needed to understand what I've become involved in. But if I am to be your familiar, I expect the same treatment you would give to another person." It seemed what I said had little effect, she just got more angry.

"Silence! I ought to punish you for your disobedience!" I was losing patience. This girl doesn't listen at all.

"My my, I see you can't control your familiar after all, 'Zero'." We both turned to the voice. It was Kirche, followed by a large lizard, which I guessed was her familiar.

"WHAT?" Louise yelled at her.

"Hello Kirche." I greeted her, though my greeting was lost in Louise's own reply.

"Ouch, no need to yell. I just thought I'd show your familiar my own familiar. Meet Flame, Familiar of Zero." I looked at the reptile again. It's tail was on fire, and it's body heat was quite high. My memory banks found one mythical creature that matched.

"A salamander? Interesting. I've only heard of them, but have never actually seen a real one." I bent down for a closer look. It looked at me, studying me as I looked at it. It tilted its head, then lowered its head. Hmm, did he? I pet it on its head, and it croaked. It sounded happy.

"Oh? I think he likes you. Strange." Kirche was looking at me curiously. Louise looked dumbfounded.

"Well, I do have some experience with creatures like these." If cyber elves count. My first experience with them after becoming one myself involved being smothered by the many elves who recognized me. I guess the animal types left their scent on me, or rather my soul. No, wait, that doesn't make sense. Then again, cyber elves are a mystery. Even when I died they were still being researched.

"Hmm, very interesting... But I suppose I should leave you and your master to your business. Come on Flame." She began walking away, and her familiar reluctantly moved away from me and followed.

"Well, that was interesting indeed." I said, watching the pair leave. I still have doubts about my relation with cyber elves being the reason for that, but that can wait.

"Yes... Where were we? Oh right. I am your master, and you will listen to me!"

"I agree to your claim of being my 'master', but that does not give you the right to think of me as a lowly creature." I remained calm. Kirche's interruption helped cool both our moods, but Louise remained stubborn about her views on my treatment.

"Quiet! I will not tolerate any more of this. Go get me some tea right now!" I don't think this will go anywhere.

"No. You can get some by asking one of the servants. I'm going for a walk. We'll continue this later, when you're more reasonable." I left her. She didn't say anything, whether out of surprise or not I didn't know. I don't think I cared too much either.

* * *

><p>The students stayed away from me. Wherever I walked, students would stare and keep their distance. It might have to do with the fact I felt rather annoyed with Louise's behavior. And if she's like that, I wonder how the rest of these people are. So far my opinion of these 'nobles' is rather low. They act superior to anyone non-magical, and they even treat one of their fellow mages the same way because she apparently has no magical talent, or so I've heard.<p>

"Oh, look. It's that rude familiar Louise the Zero summoned. On an errand for your master?" Oh, great. It's that boy again. Turning to him, he was sitting at a table with a giant mole nearby, and at the same table was a blond haired girl with a strange drill like hairstyle with him. So the boy was a womanizer. I wonder if I should alleviate some stress. Why yes, I will.

"Ah, you again boy. What, another woman? What happened to the brown haired girl you were with the other night?" He looked slightly white.

"What? Guiche, what is he talking about?" The girl frowned at him.

"N-nothing Montmercy. He is just a familiar. I only have eyes for you." Ignoring him, I looked behind me and saw a chance for a good laugh. Those cyber elves have rubbed off on me, I don't recall being this mischievous.

"Ah. My mistake. But then it shouldn't be a problem for you to ignore her now that she's coming this way right?" I smirked.

"What!" The boy, Guiche, turned white. The girl came up to him and began talking about the other night. And then the blond girl, Montmercy, got angry. After some bickering, the girls came to the conclusion that he cheated on them, and slapped him, before walking away. Everyone watching burst into laughter when the girls left.

With great difficulty, I stifled my own laughter. Guiche was now glaring at me. "Its seems I will have to teach you the proper etiquette of speaking with nobles, familiar."

"I don't think I need to worry about that. Besides, you wouldn't be a good teacher." I kept smiling.

"Then a duel would help teach you some respect." I stopped smiling. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"A duel? You want to fight?" Of all the idiotic...

"Yes, familiar. Whats wrong, afraid?" He was smiling now. Why? Why is it everywhere I go I end up finding people who judge others without any basis for their assumptions?

"No, Guiche. I'm not afraid of fighting you. I'm not afraid of fighting in general. But I refuse." I turned my back to him. "I refuse to fight over something as trivial as your wounded pride." I began walking away.

"Hah, I should have known you would be afraid. The Zero's familiar is a coward as well." I stopped. Not at being called a coward, that never bothered me. This will hurt Louise. She is regarded as a failure, and she summoned me, who no one here seems to see as a remarkable summon. Just another sign of failure. As much as she irritated me earlier, I don't want to hurt her more than she already is.

"Guiche. I accept your duel." Everyone stopped laughing. "When and where?" I turned back to the blonde fool.

"Hmph. Come to Vestri Court in half an hour." With that, he walked off. Stupid, stupid kid. Turning around, I saw Siesta behind me, looking terrified.

"Hello Siesta, how are you doing?" She still looked scared.

"You angered a noble... You're going to die..." Oh. I guess she has the same views as everyone else about 'noble superiority.' I might actually achieve something out of this childish fight. Something grabbed my hand and tried to pull me. Looking down, I saw Louise. Did she see that?

"Louise, what are you doing?" She kept trying to pull me.

"Taking you to Guiche so you can apologize." I narrowed my eyes, and pulled my arm away from her.

"No, I don't plan on apologizing for his own mistake." Though I did help, a bit.

"He'll kill you! I'm not risking losing my familiar." So she does care.

"Then tell me. Why do you think I'm not able to fight him?" That stopped her, and she now stared at me. I continued, "You haven't seen what I can do, nor have we actually talked about my abilities. Why do you listen to what your fellow nobles say about me, instead of trying to actually learn about me?" I asked honestly.

"Because... I..." She doesn't know. Of course not. If she's considered a failure by her schoolmates, I wonder how her own family treats her.

"Take me to Vestri Court. If you're such a failure, then I won't last against that blonde fool at all. I would be as weak as you all think I am." She seemed to bristle at that. "I'm going to show you that a 'failure' like you summoned a being more powerful than most of the other familiars here." She looked at me with a steel gaze that would have made Zero himself proud.

"X. Can you show me your strength?" I smiled and nodded.

"I'll show you a small fraction of it. I don't want to kill him, just teach him a lesson in humility." And relieve some stress. A fight? It would be a slaughter even if I didn't try.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Louise. Did you bring your familiar here to ask for forgiveness?" Smug boy, aren't you? "Well, do not bother. I will teach him respect no matter how much it hurts." Louise looked at me, and I nodded my head. She then walked to the side, joining all the spectators. I spotted Kirche and Tabitha as well.<p>

"Enough small talk Guiche. Begin." I was already gauging him. I had already seen ten different ways to pin him down and make him surrender. If these people are how I think they are, they would most likely yield if they come close to death.

"Hmph, very well." He flicked out a rose. "My name is Guiche the Bronze." What? Like Louise the Zero? He flicked his rose again, causing a petal to fall to the floor. Suddenly, a statue came out of the ground from where it fell. So that is a golem. "And this bronze valkyrie will be your opponent." Ah, so that's it. He built it with remarkable speed and little to no strain. It seems I underestimated him a bit.

The metal being charged at me to punch me. I raised my left hand and caught its fist, stopping it and causing it to crack a bit. I could see Guiche's shock, and heard everyone elses. "Impressive Guiche. This is quite a feat." I clenched my fist, breaking the golems hand. "But I'm afraid it's not much of a threat." I then punched it through its chest, making it fall, then stomped its head.

"Try this then!" He summoned three more, this time armed with weaponry. They charged at me; this boy has no understanding of tactics does he? I sidestepped a spear stab, and jumped over another one before kicking its head off. I then grabbed its body and used it as a shield against that axe being swung at me. Circling around the two constructs, I hammered both fists on the attacking axe warrior, shattering its back. Dodging the surviving spear wielder, I broke its spear, and kneed its head.

I looked at Guiche again. He was definitely scared now. "I think that's enough, don't you?" Apparently not. He summoned six more. Alright, I'll have to get a bit more serious. I sprinted in the front of one of them, ripped its arm off, and grabbed its sword. The world froze for a second. Information entered my mind. The runes on my hand glowed and a single word appeared in my mind. _Gandalfr_

Suddenly, I swung the sword I procured at the approaching golems. I slashed with the same technique as I had seen used by Zero himself. What is this? I grabbed the blade, and now I have an extensive knowledge of how to use it. That wasn't all though. I was using only a fraction of my strength, but I was moving faster than I should be, and stronger too.

Deflecting their attacks, I swung my sword at the closest one, cutting it in half. I shifted my blade and blocked an incoming strike, then spun my blade and cut the arm of the attacking golem. Jumping backwards, I landed behind another one and stabbed it through its body, then ripped my sword out of its side, swinging at another one. I dodged the attacks of the last two, then threw the blade at one of them, lodging it into its chest. Grabbing its blade in mid swing, I shattered the blade with my hand, then proceeded to uppercut its' head off.

I then walked towards Guiche, to end this. He panicked, creating a blade then trying to slash me with it. I guarded with my forearm, then grabbed him from the collar of his shirt. "I YIELD!" He practically cried. I snorted. Dropping the boy, I just watched as he breathed raggedly, trying to calm himself.

"You started a fight against me, thinking I was weak. While I don't care why you thought that, you should consider yourself lucky I wasn't trying to kill you. As for the rest of you," I turned to look at the crowd around us. "I don't care that you are all 'nobles'. True nobles do not act the way you do, expecting the respect that you do not deserve, treating 'commoners' as filth because they have no magic. Whether you listen to me and actually try to live up to your status, I don't know, and honestly I don't even care."

They looked shocked, angered, and even confused. Are their parents any better, I wondered. I walked to Louise, who looked at me with surprise. I knelt, and spoke. "Am I strong enough for you, Louise?" She straightened her expression, then nodded. I smiled. "So shall we begin that bonding we were supposed to do today?"

"Come with me, and tell me everything." I nodded, and followed her, ignoring everyone around us.

* * *

><p>"So, what are you exactly?" We were both sitting at the same table from before.<p>

"Hmm, yes, lets start there. I am, well, a machine." Louise just looked confused. "To put it in a way that would make sense for you, I'm a golem that can think and talk." Now she understood.

"So, you are made of earth and metal? But what about your face? It looks human."

"Hmm, actually, what I'm made of is very complex. First off, There is my armor, made of one of the most durable metals I have ever come across. Then there's the black body suit you can see under it. It's made of a synthetic weave that acts like a tough skin of sorts. Think of it as leather armor, only much stronger. As for my face, it's fake. This is artificial skin, made to allow easier communication between myself and humans. After all, wouldn't you find it uncomfortable talking to someone without a proper face or even a mouth?" I let it all sink in.

"I've never heard of such a thing... Who made you? And how? What kind of mage were they?" Lets see how she reacts to this.

"He wasn't a mage." Her eyes widened a bit. "And, to be honest, I am not from this world." They widened a bit more.

"Unbelievable... Do you have proof? Other than yourself I mean." She narrowed her eyes now, studying me.

I smiled in response. "Well, to start, my world only has one moon, instead of two. Other than that, the way I've been built is another, but I'm not going to let anyone pull me apart to see that." No reploids this time. I'm sure they lack the technology, but who knows what they can accomplish with their magic. "Also, in my world, we did not have magic." And her eyes widened again. "We had... science, instead. People in my world had learned to build marvelous things using only the resources around them, and even if magic existed, it wouldn't have made too much of a difference." Except bring more wars. "My creator was a man named Dr. Light. During his life, he was one of the greatest minds of his time, and had built many other machines before me." I paused, giving Louise a minute to digest this information.

"So, there are more like you?"

"No, the ones he made before me, while similar, were much weaker, in a sense. They had rules to obey, three to be precise. Those rules were restrictions, and halted their ability to grow as 'people'. I, however, was made without those rules. Dr. Light made me to be able to think for myself, to act and grow as a human being would. I was his last creation." I sighed, remembering my last conversation with my father. Fight for justice... Maybe that's why he put me through that testing, to try and help me see that some dreams... are only dreams.

"So, then what? If you were like that, wouldn't people..." Very perceptive of her.

"Yes, they would have feared me at the time. For that reason, Dr. Light sealed me for ethical testing, and to make sure I wake in a time when people would accept me. Though I ended up waking a hundred years later instead of thirty years, like he planned. I was found by a man named Dr. Cain. He was the one who awakened me, and raised me, in a sense."

"Raised?"

"He was the one who taught me about the world I then lived in, and its people. He was also fascinated by me. Even a hundred years later, there was no such machine like me. He regarded me as a person, and wanted to know how to replicate me, if possible. I helped him, eager to help, but we both learned that I was impossible to replicate properly."

"What do you mean?"

"Dr. Light built systems so complex and advanced that there was no way to come close to them. We instead built weaker copies of me, replicas of what I am. We called them reploids. They were all based on my design, but never came close. So that, in a way, makes me the father of an entire race." I shrugged at that. Louise just stared at me.

"You were... By the Founder..."

"Should I go on, or shall we continue some other time? I don't think the rest is any important." I don't want to talk about them. About how everything went wrong. About Sigma. About Weil. About Neo Arcadia.

Louise nodded slowly. "...Alright, thank you for explaining, X..." She got up, then asked, "X, you said you were asleep for a century. How long were you awake?"

"As of today, I am over three hundred years old, and I am one of the two oldest of my kind in existence, with the other being my partner, who I'll tell you about later." I replied. I seem to be surprising her a lot today. "Well then, shall we go?"

She composed herself, then nodded. As she began walking, I decided to make one important request. "Master." She turned around, not expecting me to call her that. "I have a request to make, as your familiar."

"What would that be, Familiar?" She addressed me with my title. I breathed calmly, and spoke.

"I will serve you as I said I would, but on one more condition." She said nothing, so I continued. "Today was a special occasion, but I do not want to fight ever again. I will protect you, but that is all. I will never fight for any other reason, even to protect myself." I'm sick of it. The never ending fighting. There are no mavericks here, but humans also begin conflicts. I don't want to get wrapped up in their

"X... Is something wrong?" She looked at me, concerned.

"I'd rather not talk about it." She doesn't need to know. Maybe one day, I will have to tell her. But not now.

"... I see. Alright then, come on. I'll ask you more about your past later, then." She walked back towards her dorm, and I followed. "Since you agreed to be my servant, I think it would help if you learned a few things like cleaning or making tea. I think one of the servants can help you with that. And..."

I listened as Louise began giving me suggestions and commands. She was being much more friendly and respectful now. Though I still couldn't help but chuckle a bit. I am her servant, and guard. Looking at my left hand, I recalled the word that appeared in my mind. Gandalfr. I will have to talk with someone about this soon...


	4. Chapter 4: A day in life

Author's Note:

I'll be honest. I wasn't too happy with this chapter. Hell I took it down after putting it up to fix it. My apologies. So I looked over, expanded a bit, removed a few scenes that will happen later, rechecked Derf's memories, even fixed X's mindset a bit. I hope. I now see I added a bit of humor. It might not make sense. And now I'm ranting. Excellent.

Next chapter... working on it. Yesssss...

* * *

><p>"Louise, time to wake up." I spoke gently to my sleeping master. It has been several days since my 'fight' with Guiche. In that time, I decided to try and learn more about my runes, with little to no success. Apparently, familiars weren't allowed in the library, even if they looked, acted and even talked like humans. Of all the things they had to stop me from reaching, it had to be books. Louise said that even though I'm different, as far as official rules go, I'm still her familiar; as such, no library for me. I think I came close to actually whining. Tired as I was, I missed being able to read.<p>

Along with that, I tried to learn more about Louise's classmates, particularly Kirche and Tabitha. All I learned about Kirche was that she was a very... passionate... person. And that both Louise's and her family were in a long feud of sorts. It started with the Zerbsts 'stealing' away Louise's great-great-grandfather's lover, then went on from there. In summation, a Romeo and Juliet situation. Then of course was the loss of family members in the wars. Typical. People fight for all kinds of reasons... Tabitha, however, was a complete unknown. Louise didn't know much about her. I would have to talk with her myself.

"I'm up... I'm up..." She rose up out of bed. Then I walked outside, and waited for her to change. After that, she went to have her breakfast, while I went to visit Siesta so she could continue teaching me some skills I'd need as a servant. I already learned how to clean Louise's clothing, and now I was learning to make tea. I tried some, but I didn't understand the appeal. My taste sensors didn't find it any better than the coffee Dr. Cain used to drink.

"So Mister X, is there anything else you need?" Siesta was a good teacher, and she was willing too. The servants had taken to calling me their 'Blue Hero'. Both for teaching Guiche a lesson in humility, and for telling off all the other nobles for their treatment of commoners. I didn't mind, I preferred it over 'Azure Hunter', or 'Blue Bomber'. The internet was a frightening place back then...

"No, thank you Siesta, that's all for today." I headed towards the courtyard, waving her goodbye. I had decided to spend some time with the other familiars, and found myself surrounded by them, all resting near me or playing around, occasionally pulling me in as well. Well, at least they're fond of me. Their masters were a different matter; rather than actually think about what I said, they just passed it off as me being uncouth; or not having the right to say such things, being a 'lowly' familiar. Or were afraid of me thinking I'm going to kill them all. I might be bitter, but that's a bit much. Then again, they might have taken my advice as contempt. Looking back, I did sound as if I was sick of them. Their treatment of Louise has improved though, considering Louise's attitude had improved over the last few days. But only a bit; I suspect that they might start ostracizing her again soon.

"If only your masters were as thoughtful as you all." I sighed, petting Tabitha's dragon. It looked at me accusingly, as if I said something wrong. Oh right, I included Tabitha in that list. "Sorry, if most of them were as thoughtful." It then smiled, I think, and just lay down, content with my petting it. Very intelligent, unlike what most of the students thought.

"Hello, X." I turned to Louise, who was just arriving from the main hall. "I'll be going to class now. Do you want to come?" Go to a classroom full of students afraid of me or stay here with a bunch of animals who would probably not let me go. Though as her familiar, I should go. But she's giving me a choice, and I'd like to rest a bit more.

"If it's alright with you, then I'll stay here for today. I'll come with you next time." She nodded, then walked away. I'm still a bit surprised at the change in her attitude. I never thought beating a fellow noble silly would make her respect me more. That, or maybe she compares me to some kind of holy figure since I told her I'm the first of my kind. I hope it's the former. I have had enough 'worship' for one lifetime.

* * *

><p>Leaving the courtyard after resting a bit more, I walked around the academy, looking for Mr. Colbert. I figure he knows something about these symbols on my hand, and maybe about what a Gandalfr is. Though my search was cut short when an explosion occurred near by. I ran to the scene to find myself dumbstruck. It was a classroom, with the first three rows of desks and chairs blasted away. Students were thrown back, some covered in dirt and complaining. I saw an adult woman unconscious one the other side of the room. At the center of the blast, to my horror, was Louise, covered in soot.<p>

"Louise!" I ran to her, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Are you all right? What happened?"

She looked at me, smiling sheepishly. "I messed up a bit."

"Eh?" What? Messed up? Did she do all this?

"A bit! You call this a bit 'Zero'!" One of the students yelled.

"Louise! I told you not to do it!" Kirche yelled this time.

"Of course she'd mess up. She's the 'Zero' after all!" Another student again, and now all the students were angry. Louise didn't reply, she just kept her face down, hiding her expression. They just kept going, not bothering to stop. I let Louise go, and turned to face them all. Some of them stopped, having now seen me. Then they started pointing out the little detail of my presence to the other students, and soon everyone just stopped and looked at me. I didn't need to say it, but the look on my face made it clear.

"If you're all done insulting my Master, please leave. Clearly, this class is canceled as your teacher seems to be unconscious." I pointed to the woman in the back. "And send for some healers as well, or do you plan to leave her lying like that?" I then turned back to Louise, who was still facing the ground. "Lets go, Louise."

Without a word, she left the classroom, and I followed. I would ask her what happened, but that can wait. She can tell me when she wants to.

* * *

><p>"So, that's why you're called the 'Zero'?" I said as I poured her some tea. We had gone back to her dorm so that she could clean herself up. I learned that the main reason for all the jeering, the abuse, and all the nonsense she had to deal with was all because what I heard was true; as far as they cared. Louise could not cast any spell without apparently causing an explosion, which alone did not make sense. How does someone without talent cause such destruction?<p>

"Yes, it is." She was sulking a bit. A lot less than I had expected, though. A strong girl. "Every spell I try to cast ends up the same. No matter what I try, no matter which of the four elements I use, they always cause explosions. A zero success rate, so Kirche decided to call me the 'Zero'"

"Always?" She nodded. "So, how does that denote lack of talent?" She looked at me angrily.

"How else! I can't cast any spell at all! They all just blow things up!" Her sadness was replaced by anger. I had better word my questions a bit more carefully.

"But why? If you had no talent, then how are you causing explosions?" That worked, as she instead just narrowed her eyes at me. I continued, "If you had no talent, then shouldn't your spells have absolutely no effect? Yet you cause explosions. If I tried to cast a spell, nothing would happen. That is because I have no magical capacity. The same goes for people who are not mages." I then sat down, and folded my arms. "And if that wasn't the case, even if there would be an effect of your spells, then why explosions? Why not simply extremely weak versions of the actual spells? Have you asked any of the teachers?"

She seemed to take my questions seriously, eyes closed in thought. I waited for her response patiently. "X." She looked at me. "How much do you know about our magic?"

"... Not enough to give you any plausible explanations. I haven't exactly been able to learn about it. I can sense it in people, which is how I knew you were my Master, though I'm not sure why." I shrug. I want my library.

"Do you want me to explain the basics then? Maybe it'll help." Well, yes. That would help.

"Sure, please do."

She got up, then took out some notes. A lot of notes, actually. Very studious of her, she must be trying very hard to improve. "Alright, I'll start with the elements then." I nodded, and read the note she gave me. "The elements are Earth, Fire, Water, Air, and the fifth known as the Void." Void? Nothingness?

"I can already guess what the first four do. Tell me about the Void."

"The Void was the element used by Founder Brimir. Only he had it, and as such it is considered a great and holy power." Wait, that's it? Is it taboo?

"So it's considered sacrilegious if someone claimed to have this power?" I deadpanned. I already knew what she'd say.

"Well of course! You can't just have the power of the Founder himself!" Thought so.

"Never mind then." I'm not getting any more info on this from her, sadly. "Tell me more."

She calmed down, then took out another note. "Alright, I'll explain how magic is used." She took out her wand. "We use wands to focus our willpower, and then cast spells." Willpower? Something like what they call mana? Axl was right, I should have tried his video games.

"Willpower is something like your body's magic supply then? Using it depletes it a bit, and it refills on its own? So it's like stamina?" She nodded.

"In a sense, yes. Too much magic can leave you severely low, and it would take a day or so to regain it fully." She then handed another note. "There are also several classes of magi. There is the first class, called dot mages. They can only use one element." She made a single point on a blank page. "Magic can be stacked, meaning you can enhance your current element by adding another element to it, even if they are the same." She then made a line. "Such a mage is called a line mage. An example would be someone who has stacked Earth with itself, Earth-Earth, or even Earth-Fire." Interesting. "Then there are triangle mages, who have stacked three elements. Then come square mages, and finally pentagon mages."

"I see, but how much more power does each extra stacking produce?"

"Double the previous amount." My eyes widened. Double the amount? Unbelievable.

"I... see." Sixteen times as much power. These people can attain up to sixteen times their current level of strength. "Thank you Louise. I think that's enough for now." I thought back to why this lesson started. Louise said she tried the four elements. But no results other than explosions. The Void is out of the question for her, both because it would be considered heresy, and because these people know as much about it as they know about me. I would have to try to find Mr. Colbert. Maybe even talk to the Headmaster of this academy.

"Louise, does proficiency with an element affect summoning?" I was looking at her notes. There was something about summoning, but the note was charred a bit.

"Yes, the familiar summoned is related to a mages' main element, and how strong they are. Like Kirche and her salamander, Guiche and his mole, Tabitha and her dragon."

"So what does your summoning me mean? I'm not a golem, and I highly doubt I represent Earth, made of metal or not. And there's these runes on my hand as well." I raised my left hand. "Mr. Colbert looked intrigued by these. I was hoping to ask him sometime." She put a hand to her chin.

"Well, we do have a class with him in a few days, otherwise you might run into him in the library; no wait, you aren't allowed there. Sorry, but I don't really know where he is most of the time." She said sheepishly. I sighed. I guess I'm going to wait then.

* * *

><p>"Louise, why are we here?" I looked at the shop around me. Blades of all kinds were set around the shop. Amazing how there are so many different weapons in the world yet so few ways to heal people.<p>

"I told you yesterday, X. You need a sword." My eye twitched.

"Louise, remember what I asked?" I tried to keep my tone composed. It wasn't enough.

"Yes... But you are supposed to be my guard as well. I would feel more comfortable if you had a blade as well." She replied, trying to calm me down. For her sake, I'm supposed to carry around a weapon. Other than the two death machines in my arms.

"... Fine..." I grumbled. At least I wouldn't have to unlock my busters. Then again, the runes reacted when I grabbed a blade. It might help my analysis of those runes if I have something to keep them active in a non-combat situation.

The shopkeeper looked at Louise and then smiled. "Welcome! My noble lady, here we sell all kinds of swords, all at reasonable prices! Nothing criminal here." A swindler. Louise won't stand a chance, sadly.

"I am in need of a blade for my guard." She motioned to me. "Show me your finest."

He smiled, probably thinking he found an easy target, then went in the back. He came back with a golden sword with jewels encrusted in it. The blade had a mirror polish, and looked very flashy. Though I bet it's as flimsy as a stick. "This is one of my finest blades, hand crafted by the famous Germainian alchemist Lord Shupei. It can cut through steel like butter due to the magic infused into it."

"Impressive. How much is it?" I rolled my eyes. Proud, strong, diligent, but knowing nothing about weaponry. Even I know it isn't as good as he says; even if it is infused, it would break due to the materials used in it.

"Three thousand new gold." He replied bluntly.

"What! But you can buy a whole new house for that much..."

I walked to the man. "May I see that blade?"

He looked at me, puzzled. "Sure, here you go." I took it in my hands. I looked at it closely, confirming my suspicions. I'm not risking anything by trusting magic that I can't even detect.

"Sorry, but I need something else. Magic or not, this blade is very fragile." I gave Louise a look that said, _'If I'm going to protect you, I need something practical, not flashy.'_

Louise smirked a bit, then said. "My guard knows his weapons. Do you have something else?" The shopkeeper frowned, then went back to get something else. Suddenly my runes began to pulse.

"Well I'll be! A user ends up arriving here!" An unknown voice began to laugh. I was alert, looking for the source. Louise 'eeped' and did the same. The shopkeeper ran back.

"Derf! Don't scare the customers!" He yelled at a blade that was lying on top of a pile.

"Ah whatever. This guy knows his stuff, I couldn't resist!" The sword chuckled. This world has proven to be stranger than I thought. "Hey! Blue guy! Come over here." I guess it wants me for something. I walked over to it, studying it. It was rusty and unused. But despite that, it was in no unrepairable condition. It was a bit shorter than Zero's beam saber, and had a simpler shape. I held it up, testing it. Even more so than the other weapons I have held so far, this blade seemed to feel perfect, as if I was meant to wield it... Oh dear, I'm thinking like Fefnir and Leviathan now.

"So whaddya think? Am I good enough for ya?" It asked proudly. I could only nod. A very interesting blade.

"You know what these runes are, don't you?" I showed it my left hand. It started laughing.

"Why do you think I found ya interesting metal man?" It knew. I don't know how, but it knew.

"Louise. I think this will be fine." I turned to my Master, holding the blade over my back.

* * *

><p>"So, why did you ask for it again?" Louise looked skeptically at us both. I was holding Derflinger, as I learned its name was. I was studying it, scanning it for every detail, almost always running up an error. This blade is special, not just because it is sentient.<p>

"Honestly? I don't know. Something in my mind told me I need this. That, and Derflinger here knew what I am."

"Well partner, I've had a lot of wielders in my life, some of 'em as unique as you." The sword spoke. "I more or less figured out how to tell if someone is human or not. And you're definitely not human." I smirked at that.

"Oh? But then what makes me worth being wielded by?" It chuckled.

"Because ya got the eyes of a warrior; pacifistic, but a warrior." I narrowed my eyes. It can tell?

"So, you let a pacifist wield you. Why is that?"

"Like I said before, you're an interesting guy, partner."

"Any reason you find me interesting?"

"You've got potential. A lot of it." Limitless, actually. I can become so much more than I am right now. As a cyber elf I was able to play around with reality itself, considering I skirted between the physical world and cyberspace. But what good is it if it never brought peace? And when it did, something had to destroy it. I'm starting to wonder why I didn't just... No. No, I won't cross that line. It's all that's left.

"I see." I had nothing else to say.

"X, what does he mean by that?" Louise asked curiously. Well, I told her one reason Dr. Light built me, might as well tell her more.

"Did I ever tell you what my name means?" She shook her head. "The letter 'X' is a variable. Meaning it is, well, anything. It can be anything you want. He named me 'X', because it represents my capacity. As I said, I was meant to be as human as possible. That means I grow and evolve as a person would. It means that I have the potential to be anything. I could become more powerful than anything you have ever seen." I already am. And I don't like it.

"Grow as a person... You mean like people learn from their experiences right? But how does that make you more powerful?"

"Like people, I adapt. The greatest advantage humans have over every other creature in existence is the ability to adapt. To change. In my case, I become stronger as I fight. My body and systems modify themselves after every battle. To that end, I am now a hundred times more powerful than I was when I first woke." At least. The truth is, in this body, I was unstoppable. Which is why I slept to seal the Dark Elf instead of trying to find another way; nobody would have been able to stop me if I became like that copy. The only one who could, decided to go sleep, leaving me alone to fix that scarred world.

"X... Were you... always fighting?" I smiled slightly. Her eyes widened a bit, then shook her head. "Never mind, you didn't want to talk about it last time. I won't make you." Thank you Louise. I don't want to trouble you with my past.

"Thank you, Louise. Now then, is there anything you need? I want to clean the rust," I picked Derflinger up, "off Derflinger here. So if there's nothing, I'll get to it immediately."

"Hmm... No, nothing right now. I'm just going to review some of my notes. Go clean your blade then." She sat down, taking out her stationary and her notes.

"Well then, see you later then." I picked up Derflinger, and left the room. I headed to the kitchen, I'll need a rag and some oil. Maybe more, depending on how badly rusted this is.

"Hey partner, you know how to clean me, right? I can tell you aren't a swordsman."

"Don't worry about that, I had a lot of spare time to learn things like that." I assured it. I did, before the Maverick Wars at least. The aftermath of the Elf Wars was a restless Hell. Lucky for them I didn't let mass panic make me forget what I've learned.

* * *

><p>"I feel great! Thanks for the polish partner." I finished cleaning off the last bit of rust, then put Deflinger back in its sheath.<p>

"You're welcome Derflinger." I put the rag aside and rested on my back, closing my eyes. Derflinger was now clean, and it was getting late, so I should get a little more rest before helping Louise sleep. I still have my duties as a servant. But I still have an hour or so to rest.

"So partner, tell me. Why are you a pacifist anyway?" I opened an eye and glanced at the blade next to me.

"I just don't like fighting. There anything wrong with that?" I asked honestly.

"Nothing wrong with that, but looking at you, I can see someone who's fought a long time. I'm surprised you haven't broken yet. Or did you already?" The sword spoke solemnly. "I have seen some of my wielders just give up too ya know. They got sick of it, some even just killed themselves, others just kept fighting, 'cause they had no other choice. Same goes for the normal ones. They would put me away, not wanting to fight anymore."

"I didn't think I would peg you as insightful. Is it that obvious?"

"I left something out when I described your eyes, partner. You were broken. I could see it. You have eyes that not even old veterans have. Your entire body looks like you're ready to fight, but at the same time it just wants to drop. What did you go through anyway?" I remained silent. I was now staring at the sky. "If you don't want to talk about it, fine. I won't pry anymore." It said calmly. I sat up again, now looking at the students walking around, and the servants carrying on with their duties.

"Derflinger, I'm going to tell you something. Don't tell Louise though. I'll tell her... When I think she can handle it, or if she orders me to talk." I sighed. "I have been fighting for almost two centuries. That is more or less my whole lifetime. I fought to attain peace, but I never got it. Ever." I smiled bitterly. "You can imagine I wanted an end. And I almost had it, too. But when I was about to get that rest..."

"You got summoned, right?" It finished that statement. I nodded. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind then. But you're still gonna fight for her aren't ya?" I chuckled. It wasn't a pleasant sound.

"Yes. I can't blame her for that. I'll fight to keep her safe, but nothing else. I wouldn't care if I died either." I stood up. Putting Derflinger on my back, I spoke one last time. "I'll tell you the rest when Louise asks me."

"There's more, partner?"

"You have no idea." I then stopped and looked up. "You know, it isn't nice to eavesdrop." The blue dragon above me stopped circling, then descended near me. On its back was its Master, Tabitha. "Tabitha, if you want to know something, then wouldn't it be easier to ask me?" The young girl was still reading her book. She glanced at me, then nodded.

"Secret."

"So you knew I wouldn't talk about it then?" I folded my arms. Well, I'm not too bothered if she heard anything, as long as she doesn't tell Louise. "Well, don't tell Louise or Kirche. The less they know the better." She nodded. I smiled. "Thank you. I should go back to Louise now. It's getting late." She nodded. I almost forgot. "One more thing, what's your dragon's name?" I looked at the blue beast, which was currently lying down, it's head close enough for me to pet it. I did so.

"Sylphid." Sylphid? Meaning 'a young fairy'? Doesn't it also mean...? Interesting choice. I looked at Tabitha carefully. She didn't seem the least bit shocked with what she heard. That's strange really. Most people wouldn't be good at hiding their emotions as well as she is. Who is this girl, exactly?

"Good name. I'll see you later then. Next time we'll talk a bit okay?" I walked away, waving her goodbye. There is more to her than it seems. I only hope it's nothing to worry about. Louise must be in her dorm now. I had better get to analyzing these runes now that I have something to activate them. This will be a long night.

* * *

><p>"So partner, why are we up here?" Up here being the same tower where I first analyzed my new body. After Louise excused me for the night, I decided to come back up here to do it, out of preference.<p>

"I need to do some tests. You're going to help." I held the blade with my left hand, watching the runes glow.

"Eh? What kind?" It replied, puzzled.

"I want to see what these runes do. I could only manage a minor analysis, I can do a more thorough one now that I have a proper weapon on hand." There we go.

**Analyzing Gandalfr runes.**

"Alright, but this won't sting or anything, right?" I chuckled. A sword afraid of being stung?

"Don't worry, you wont feel anything." I assured it.

**Analysis complete. Displaying results.**

**Runes function as combat enhancement, upgrading speed and strength beyond standard levels. Runes activate when holding any weapon. Incompatible with Buster units.**

Good. I'm already destructive enough with those.

**Runes also attempting rewrite of neural coding. Rewriting consists of wiping attachment to past links and increasing aggression, to maximize effectiveness as a defender. Also attempting to increase subservience to subject designated 'Master'. Rewrite commands ignored. Mental process secure.**

My eyes narrowed. Gandalfrs – what I seem to have been designated as - are weapons for their Masters, then. Louise doesn't treat me like that, and I won't let these either.

**Runes also grant knowledge of weapon usage. Memory banks now contain sword techniques and skills usable with current sword.**

So I grab a weapon and I gain knowledge of how to use it? It's just like my Variable Weapon System.

**Current Analysis report end. Further Analysis in progress. ETA unknown.**

Interesting. Very interesting. "Alright, all done." I put Derflinger back in its sheathe.

"So, whaddya learn?" Derflinger asked curiously.

"I am now a master swordsman, just because I touched you. My abilities are enhanced when I use any weapon I need to hold, and these were trying to make me forget my past and be more subservient to Louise." It laughed.

"Yeah, that more or less sounds like what I remember. Though, I don't recall the subservient part..." I shrugged.

"I guess it's because I'm strong willed. Forget it." I walked to the edge. "Say Deflinger, what do you think of a little practice?" The blade remained silent.

"You sure partner?" It asked solemnly. I nodded.

"I'm already wrapped up in this. Might as well accept it and do what I can." I replied in a similar tone. Jumping off the edge, and softening my landing as I did before, I unsheathed Derflinger and assumed a stance. I didn't know the name, but I began to swing Derflinger in various different directions, with various styles. I switched stances every now and then, testing every sword technique that the runes added to my mind. If anything, I was almost as good as Zero. Almost; the red swordsman would probably be criticizing me every swing.

After a few hours, I stopped. Sheathing Derflinger, I lay down on the ground. Staring up at the night sky, I closed my eyes again, and thought back. My whole life, all I wanted was peace. Yet to attain it I had to fight. I had to kill. And it seems I may have to fight again. Am I doomed to fight for my whole life? Can't I just be allowed to rest, without running away? This is pointless. Mulling over it won't help me. I'll just wait then. Maybe I might find it here. Maybe...


	5. Chapter 5: The Evaluation Fair

Author's Note:

Writer's block. My mortal enemy. Since writing this chapter. Bah.

Alright, Next chapter is the Fouquet battle, and then I'm gonna be uploading very slowly. University begins in a few weeks, and I also need to work a bit more on the plot, instead of following the plot of The Hill of Swords.

Also, X can joke. Old people do that, cynical and bitter or otherwise. And yes. He has seen the internet. A lot of it.

* * *

><p>"So... What exactly am I supposed to do?" I looked at Louise. She had been talking about a fair of some kind, and I was supposed to be in it. Well, every familiar was in it; it was mandatory for second years.<p>

"Basically, you have to show off. Can't you do that?" I scratched my helmet.

"... I'm afraid I can't exactly do that... Not without making people panic." She raised an eyebrow. I glanced to the side. I'm not exactly an entertainer. "Besides, aren't I an interesting sight on my own?" I spread my arms. I may look like a human, but upon closer inspection my mechanic nature easily gives way, unless I actually hide it. I have so far made it obvious I'm not a human.

"Well, yes, but I still want you to impress people! Isn't there something?" I folded my arms. Obviously, she wants to prove herself that she isn't a failure by summoning something they would find impressive. As it is, I seem human, and I doubt the judges would bother to consider me as anything else. I might...

"Well, there are a few things. Though I'm not sure how impressive they would be." Compared to some of the other familiars I could see. Sylphid is an impressive sight on her own, Flame is apparently learning how to manipulate his fire breath after he exhales it, that strange floating eyeball – I refuse to call it a bugbear – was petrifying creatures into intricately posed statues, and then some. I could use weakened versions of the seven weapons I have, but then it would raise even more questions about me; they'll think I'm casting spells.

"Just do what you can!" She looked excited now. Maybe she wanted to know more about me as well. I sighed, smiling. It wouldn't hurt too much to raise her spirits by getting recognition from the other students and teachers.

"Very well my Master." I said, chuckling a bit. "I'll show you a few things, then you can tell me what you think would look good." She looked as excited as a puppy now. Though she quickly composed herself and then looked at me seriously. "Though, might I suggest we go somewhere private. I'd rather not let anyone see what I can do till then. And I might have to practice a bit." After all, it isn't everyday a person turns their former weaponry into other people's entertainment.

* * *

><p>"So partner, I'm not gonna be of much help, am I?" Derflinger spoke up as we entered deeper into the woods near the academy. Louise had suggested we come here so I could practice out of sight, and we're far enough to remain unheard. Except maybe from Tabitha. If she could hear me all the way from on Sylphid, then she would still be able to hear us here; if she knows we're here that is.<p>

"Sorry Derflinger, but I think a weapon might alarm some of the students." The ones who saw my duel, at least. And possibly Guiche. Definitely Guiche. We stopped in an open area, but were still covered by trees. Good. This will do.

"So, X, what can you show me?" Louise was eager. She didn't look it, but it would slip occasionally. Very disciplined, I have to admit. All right, of the seven I have, Soul Body and Shining Ray are the ones that do not involve my arm shifting into buster mode. Soul Body was meant to be a defensive weapon, and Shining Ray blasts do look like fireworks...

"Stand back a bit." I waited till she was at a safe distance. "I'll start with my movement abilities." I then jumped up into the air. High up. I then dashed in a random direction twice, slow enough for Louise to be able to watch me. Landing on the ground, I dashed again, then kicked off a tree and mach dashed up, then down. I dashed up again, and then flipped in the air, landing in a crouching position in front of Louise. "Impressed?" She didn't respond. Of course, if she keeps gawking at me like that, I doubt she could answer anything.

"What... What was THAT? You were flying in the air! How did you do that?" I stifled a laugh. That was a bit too easy. I wonder how she'll react to Soul Body. Which I had taken the liberty to activate just now, without her notice. One of the changes in this body was the removal of the color change whenever my weapons changed. It was a precautionary measure I had made myself; Weil had programmed his soldiers with knowledge of my weapons. Even tell tale signs of which weapon was active. Thus, I had to remove something Zero called one of my 'trademarks'.

"If you think that's impressive, look behind you." She turned around to see another me, waving at us. And then she looked back at me. Then at the clone. I feel like I'm in a comedy now. "That is an image of me. One of my weapons," She looks at me with her eyes wide, "was the ability to create an image of myself in front of me, to serve as a shield. I could also use it offensively by turning it into a more solid form, but then I would not be able to move. However, I have long since upgraded it to act as a kind of double. It is temporary, but it acts as a second me, with some of my abilities." The image walked to me, then dissipated. "It's called Soul Body. I used this, because of all my current available weapons, it can be used constructively as well." After all, two people can finish a task faster than one, even if one is just a temporary clone. "Do you want to see anything else?" She shook her head rapidly, trying as hard as she could to calm herself, failing completely.

"N-no, I think that's enough. This will definitely be enough." Hm, there goes Shining Ray. Louise was smiling widely now. "I can't wait till everyone sees your performance. You can fly, and make a double of yourself! I'll beat that Zerbst easily! And the Princess will be so impressed..." Wait, Princess? There's going to be a royal arriving here? Well, now I know why she was being so adamant.

"You could have told me a royal was arriving here, you know." She stopped her tirade, having last mentioned something about knights, and then looked at me. "It would have helped me understand why you were being so pushy." Now she was rubbing her index fingers together, glancing to the side, chuckling nervously. I sighed. She probably forgot to tell me.

"Well partner, I guess you've got to give 'em a good show now, eh?" Derflinger spoke up. If it had a mouth, it would be smirking, I think. I nodded, shrugging.

"Looks like it. Well, shall we plan a performance? Or am I just going to do a few random tricks?"

* * *

><p>"So, that's Princess Henrietta..." I watched as the purple haired girl was met by the teachers and escorted into the building. She was a beautiful girl, considering I could hear Kirche comparing herself to her.<p>

"Yes. So what do you think, Familiar of Zero?" Kirche asked me. Still referring to me with that title, since I still haven't told her my name. Though she would say it without any kind of mocking tone; she would speak to me as if addressing another noble. Clearly, she was one of the few who at least used their brains.

"Well, she is beautiful... Though I would have to meet her before saying anything more." I replied honestly. She looked a bit disappointed by my reply. I shrug, what else can I say; I'm not human. "If its any consolation, I would have to say you can easily attract as many men as she could." That seemed to cheer her up.

"How sweet; had you been human, you could have been a fun person. Oh well." I rolled my eyes. Even if I was human, I doubt she would be able to entice me like all the other males. Though I wonder how she would feel about Zero. If Ciel could fall for him, what's stopping Kirche? Then again, the lack of certain... anatomy would obviously be a put off. Unless humans have found ways to go pass that... I shuddered. Humans and their internet. They already HAD ways to bypass that.

"Is something wrong, X?" Louise was looking at me, clearly trying to determine why I just shook like that. She must not know. No one must ever know.

"Just a bad memory Louise. Nothing serious." She tilted her head, shrugged, then looked at the Princess again. She seemed happy, smiling softly as she watched the other girl. Is there something I don't know? I guess I'll find out eventually. The Princess was gone now, and the crowd was breaking up. I followed Louise back to her dorm. "Well, that was interesting. I didn't think I'd actually see an actual royal in my time here."

"Seemed like a nice lass. Guess you know who you've got to impress eh, partner?" Derflinger added.

"Princess Henrietta is a good person, and she tries her best to be just. I would do anything for her." I winced. Well, that's unhealthy. Devotion is alright, but to do anything for your ruler is plain foolishness. Especially if your ruler ends up a crazed despot who is ruthlessly killing innocents for the sake of others. Guardians, I am still disappoint.

"If you say so. But is there something else about her? You seemed happy to see her, and I don't mean the 'devoted subject' kind of happiness. Do you two know each other?" She looked down, fidgeting with her skirt a bit. I raised a brow.

"Well, it's a... um..." A knock at the door interrupted our chat. Who would be coming here now? I opened the door to see a hooded figure.

"Ah, excuse me. Am I intruding?" Polite, refined tongue. Female. I can already guess who this is. I smiled.

"No, come in." No need to be rude after all.

"Who is it X?" Louise followed. She stared at our guest, who lowered her hood.

"It has been such a long time, Louise Francoise." Princess Henrietta spoke cheerfully, embracing Louise gently.

"P-princess Henrietta! It's good to see you as well!" Louise hugged her back.

"Ah ha, you were right partner, they're friends alright." Derflinger spoke up from behind me.

"I was her playmate when we were younger." Louise spoke up, no longer hugging her old friend.

"Can't you just call us friends, Louise?" She sighed. I can relate. My children adamantly refer to me as 'Master' X, despite my attempts to dissuade them. "I missed you very much, and I wanted to meet you. But I seem to be interrupting. Who is your friend?" She looked at me curiously.

"He is my familiar." Then she part whispered, part hissed, "Introduce yourself." I chuckled, then knelt in front of Henrietta.

"My name is X, and I am the familiar of your friend Louise." I kept my head down, recalling what I knew about court mannerisms when dealing with royalty. And Zero said reading all those old books was pointless.

"I am pleased to met you, X. I am Princess Henrietta de Tristain." I raised my head, and she curtsied. I stood up, and she then looked at me closer. "You have a strange garb, X. And I have to admit, I have never heard of a human familiar."

"Actually, I'm not human. I'm... Hmm. How to put it... Should I just stick to the living golem explanation?" I ask Louise. Henrietta looked at me with a face that I have become accustomed to, while Louise tried to find her vocabulary. Derflinger chuckled behind me. It was as amused as I was.

"Um... Pardon?" Henrietta managed to find a response to my strange question.

"What I am is a long story. And rather complicated. To put it in a way that would make sense, I am a living and thinking golem." I hoped that would be enough. I don't think I would have enough time to explain it all.

"I... see. Does that make Louise an earth mage?" Oh good. Change of subject.

"No. I'm not like an actual golem. While I am made of metal, I am very different. So no, Louise is not an earth mage, as I hardly represent that element." Louise looked a bit miffed by my declaration, but otherwise just nodded.

"Hmm, I do hope you find your affinity soon Louise. And I look forward to your performance at the Fair. Good luck." She nodded at Louise, then at me, and walked to the door. "Good night Louise, X." She then left.

"... Well, guess you've gotta do your best, eh partner?" Derflinger spoke up again.

"It seems so." I replied, closing the door.

* * *

><p>"Calm down Louise. There's no need to panic." I spoke calmly to my trembling Master. The Fair had begun, and our turn was coming soon. Louise was, as expected, feeling the pressure, and was now thinking of every other possible mishap that could happen. Even the very outrageous ones. How would my arms and legs fall off? That doesn't even make sense! I'm not a rusty old robot just because I'm over three centuries old.<p>

"But, but what if something goes wrong? Everyone would laugh at us. Or what if it isn't enough?" I sighed, holding her shoulder. So far, several familiars had made an impression, particularly Tabitha and Sylphid. The young dragon might as well be in the top three. It was almost our turn now. And Louise only got more and more nervous.

"Forget it partner, she's not gonna calm down anytime now. You might as well do your best. And try not to drop me while ya fly around the place alright?" I might as well take your advice, Derflinger. I hummed in agreement, and waited. The student and familiar before us just finished their act. I nudged Louise gently, and she stopped ranting, finally composed herself, and walked forward.

"Next, Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere." With that, Louise and I stepped up onto the stage. It was just a raised platform of wood, rather simple in design. The judges sat at one side, with Princess Henrietta, and the crowd watched us. I could already hear the whispers and gossip the students were passing around, mostly consisting of how I defeated Guiche, among others. None were very positive. I frowned; as always, humans continued to test my faith in them. Looking up, I saw something... strange. I magnified my vision to see... Oh, perfect. Derflinger was right, I would have to fight sooner or later.

"Ready X?" Louise was busy looking at the crowd so she didn't notice it.

"Louise, we have a problem." I added in a serious tone. She looked at me, startled. I pointed behind the large crowd, at the giant golem making its way towards one of the towers. She gasped. "These people are far enough, and I don't think that golem is here for the fair. It's headed towards the main building." She nodded, then whispered in my ear. "Are you sure?" She nodded. I turned to the crowd. "Hello, my name is X. I am the familiar of Louise Valliere." I made a small bow, leaped over the crowd, then ran towards the golem. I could see a person standing on its shoulder, and they just saw me. The golem turned around, and tried to crush me with its arm, which I easily dashed away from.

"Ready, Derflinger?" I spoke calmly, grabbing the blade with my left hand, Gandalfr runes shining.

"Lets see what we can do partner!" It replied enthusiastically. I ran towards the golem, which had once more readied itself to punch me. I jumped over the fist, then slashed it, causing half the hand to crumble. I then ran up its arm, towards the mage on its shoulder, only to find its other hand coming toward me, forcing me to jump off.

Running towards it, I jumped in the air before dashing at its owner, attempting to knock them off. Unfortunately, said mage launched large pieces of rock at me. Cutting them apart with Derflinger, I almost closed the gap between the mage and myself before another arm came at me, knocking me back. "Stay down will you!" So the mage is female. Landing on my feet, I studied the golem carefully. It's arm was already rebuilt. Sensing the level of the mage gave me a simple answer; triangle class, at least. Maybe even square. This would be problematic... unless.

"Tch. I guess I have to." I stretched my right arm forward. "Buster system unlock. Right arm buster. Regular shots only."

**BUSTER UNLOCK AUTHORIZED. ACTIVATING RIGHT ARM BUSTER.**

My arm changed. It was no longer a gauntlet covered arm. It was now a large cannon, twice as thick as my arm was, and increased in length. I aimed at the golem, and fired a burst of plasma shots. The mage was surprised, and my shots burned into the golem easily. "What the hell is that? Partner, what happened to your arm?" Derflinger was properly surprised. I flipped back, dodging the incoming projectiles being launched at me.

"I'll explain later, we have to finish this." I readied myself, but then saw shards of ice hitting the golem. It was unaffected though. Looking at the source, Tabitha and her dragon were now attacking as well. Then I saw Louise run past me. "Louise? Wait, stay behind me!" I moved to pull her back, but saw her chanting a spell. I didn't want to disturb her; that might cause her to make an even worse mistake, so I just covered her by firing a few more shots at the golem. The golem moved its arm to hit us, so I blasted whatever part of its arm I could, before using my body as a shield to stop its fist.

"Fireball!" Louise finished her chant, then. Nothing. Suddenly, the golem's shoulder was partly chipped off, and the wall behind it was destroyed. She missed, but she damaged it. Tabitha couldn't do that. But rather than notice that, Louise slumped down, muttering about another failure, while the earth mage jumped into the hole. I could stop her, but I need to get Louise away from here first.

"Louise, get up. Its too dangerous. You have to get away from here." I shook her, but she just remained as is. Looking back, I saw the mage holding a case, and leaving on her golem.

"Thanks for the gift! I'll take my leave now." She mocked us, and her golem began to run. I have to stop her. Sheathing Derflinger, I aimed my buster again. I had a clear shot at the golem's chest.

"Charge shot unlock. Shot storing authorized."

**CHARGE SHOT ACTIVATED. STORAGE ABILITY AUTHORIZED.**

Energy started gathering in my arm, and a blue glow was emitting from the barrel. The glow increased, and energy was now coursing through my forearm. The mage turned around, and could see the glow, moving the golem's arm to intercept the shot. With a yell, I released the built up plasma burst, watching it pass through the golem's arm and burn away half it's body. I could see the mage's face. She was angry. I began another charge, but stopped immediately. The golem was too far away now, and it had already began repairing. And it had decided to duck low, making it very risky to shoot at, without hitting some of the buildings or even the forests outside.

"A-Amazing..." I turned to the source of the voice. Louise had managed to pull herself out of her slight depression and was now gazing at my buster. Tabitha and Sylphid landed nearby, and the girl was studying me intensely, disregarding the book she was holding in her hand. To be accurate, she was staring at my buster. The royal guard just rushed in as well, but they were too late. People had begun discussing the mage, the golem and even me; I ignored them. I had something else in mind.

"Louise." She jumped at my stern tone. "We have to talk." My arm returned to its normal form.

* * *

><p>I brewed some tea, and placed a cup in front of Louise. It was evening now, so we had returned to Louise's dorm. Louise herself, was just sitting on a chair, head down, and fiddling with her skirt. She was probably expecting a lecture. Well, I'll have to disappoint her expectations then. I sighed, and patted her head. "This was the first time you've seen actual combat isn't it?" She was surprised by my choice of action and the gentleness of my tone. I wasn't angry with her.<p>

"Y-yes. I didn't expect it to be like that." She has probably seen only duels. Then again, I suppose all the nobles here, aside from Tabitha, are like that. After all, they're still children. No need to expose them to the horrors of actual fighting.

"Fighting isn't grand. It's nothing like the duels you all are accustomed to. It's always a matter of who shoots first, and who gets hit. Like then, I had to stop it from attacking you, using my own body as a shield. It didn't hurt me, don't worry, but you would have died." She winced. She didn't think about that. "I want to know why you rushed in like that." I sat down on a chair opposite to her.

"A Master must not let it's familiar come to harm. It would reflect poorly on a Master to let something happen to their familiar." She replied in a dignified manner. I stared at her. She gulped, then shrank down. "Um..."

"Louise, how is risking your life protecting me? I do believe I told you I'm strong, and that I would protect you. So, how would your getting hurt help me in any way?" I asked bluntly. Louise just shrank down more.

"X... Are you angry?" She whimpered. I folded my arms and leaned back on my chair.

"No. I'm not. A friend of mine has done stupider, and I myself have done risky things as well." A particular battle during the Eurasia incident comes to mind. Honestly, that could have gone better. At least we both survived.

"Anyway partner, what the heck happened to your arm? It turned into a cannon! You were melting rocks! I haven't even seen fire magic do that, and I've seen a lot of that." Derflinger changed the topic, bringing up my buster. Louise straightened up as well, looking curious.

"Yes, X. What was that? You destroyed that golem's arm and almost it's main body as well!" I suppose I should explain it all then. Turning my arm into a buster again, I rested it on the table, letting Louise get a better look at it.

"This is my main weapon, the Mega Buster Mark 20, aka the X Buster Mark 3. It is my most basic, yet most powerful weapon." Which was true. All my other weapons were copied from my enemies, and were slightly weaker, even with all the enhancements I had in my current body. My buster just became stronger and stronger; a constant reminder of my nature as an evolving being, and also the danger I am capable of. "Those blasts you saw were not magic. They were a condensed form of energy." Louise tilted her head. Derflinger just remained silent. I sighed. "Think fireballs generated inside my own arm." They both made an understanding 'Oh'. "Only hot enough to melt metal." And now they both exclaimed 'What!' in unison. Luckily I'm not human, else I would probably be covering my ears.

"B-b-but they didn't do that to the golem!" Louise was flailing her arms.

"Aye partner! They just melted the arm a bit! Wouldn't they have passed through it otherwise?"

I held my left hand up, motioning them to calm down. "It's because I'm not using it at full power. I'm not trying to destroy everything else, now am I?" They didn't say anything, but Louise was still wide eyed. "And I suppose you want to know what that blast I used in the end was?" Louise nodded, while Derflinger hummed in agreement. "That was a larger condensed burst of energy, called a charged shot. The name is self-explanatory, I charge a regular shot with more energy and release it." I paused. "As for where the energy comes from, there are two sources. One is myself, or rather my main generator, and the other is the sun itself." I waited for the outburst. And I was not disappointed.

"The sun! What do you mean by that?" Louise exclaimed.

"I take it I haven't told you about my main source of energy? I am like a plant. I get energy from the sun. Same goes for my buster." I stopped, but then added. "No, I don't need it to live. I have another power source as well, but explaining that is beyond my ability." Because it's difficult to talk about materials that should not even exist. Louise just looked confused. Derflinger remained silent. "Did you get any of that?" I asked, sighing.

Silence. I turned my buster back into my forearm. "Anyway. Louise. Tell me, when you cast your spell, why did you just slump down like that?"

"Because it failed. I tried to help you, yet I failed to do anything. I just caused another explosion." She became upset again.

"An explosion that damaged the golem's shoulder. Your spell, even though it _missed_, did more damage to it than Tabitha's ice spell." Louise looked up at me, eyes wide. "Tell me, how is it a failure if you did even more damage than someone who is considered a great mage due to her own skill?" She was smiling now. "Since you seem to be eager to help, I might as well help you fix that aim of yours. But please, Louise. Don't ever do something so reckless again. I'm only so patient." I said smiling calmly. Louise nervously chuckled at the last part. Derflinger laughed in the background. Ironic, I'm about to teach someone to fight, even if it's for self defense.


	6. Chapter 6: Maverick Hunter

Author's Note:

I blame writer's block for the time taken here. And fine tuning. I needed to do a better job here than the previous chapters. After this I'm gonna be taking a break to both fix the first two chapters, and to plan the rest of the story proper.

University starts very soon, so I'll be busy with my studies. Combined with all the planning I'm going to do... Expect updates after a month or two. Hopefully.

* * *

><p>"Here you go, Sylphid." I handed a large chunk of meat to the young dragon, who trilled happily before chomping on said meat. The courtyard had more or less become my favorite spot to rest while Louise was busy. I would help Siesta feed the familiars, and would watch the creatures as they went on with their lives. As always, it was relaxing to see all these different creatures getting along with each other, despite their differences.<p>

Today was a study day for the students; considering what happened yesterday it wasn't too much of a surprise. As such, Louise was in the study hall, and I was free at the moment. Though there was little I could do at the moment. Last night, I had made some makeshift targets in the forest clearing where I demonstrated my dashing capabilities to Louise. It was at a safe distance from the academy should Louise miss, and would give her a semblance of privacy. She doesn't need people making fun of her aim as well.

"So partner, what are the chances you're gonna get involved in whatever mess that thief caused?" I sighed. The sword was as aware of that as I was.

"Considering Louise tried to fight the thief, and Tabitha attacked her as well, they both will most likely be called to the Headmaster soon. I'm going to have to join Louise there as well, being her familiar. After that, it depends on whether the teachers here have any sense of responsibility." I petted Sylphid as I said so. The dragon had become rather fond of me, always wanting me to pet it or feed it when I came by. "Knowing my luck when it comes to these situations, we'll definitely be tracking her soon enough." It's sad, really. Fighting just seems to find me wherever I go.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see huh? By the way, are you gonna use that buster of yours this time?" Hmm? It sounds a bit nervous.

"Not a charge shot, but the regular buster is enough. I am thinking of ways to use both you and my buster in tandem though. It's less risky to use a sword than a buster, especially when used against humans." Swords can be stopped mid-swing. Buster shots do fizzle out eventually, but a stray shot is still dangerous. And charged shots are outright destructive.

"Huh, have you ever used a sword before partner? I mean, without all the styles you learned because of those runes." It can tell, of course. I don't wield it like a swordsman. Zero would have been a much better partner for this blade.

"Once, and my skill with it was very basic. I could only do simple slashes with it, nothing on the level of the sword's real user." Zero had offered to teach me how to use a saber better, as a precaution. I declined though; I was fine enough being a long range supporter for his 'suicidal, up close and personal' fighting style.

"Hmm, then why'd you have it? What happened to its' actual user?" I closed my eyes, remembering Zero's second 'death', and then destroying that copy of his, before reuniting with my friend once more.

"He was... injured for a time. Badly; he was comatose for three weeks." Technically, he was dead for about one or two weeks, was rebuilt somehow, then spent the remainder of time trying to find out what's going on while remaining hidden. Really, how could I so easily believe his explanation. 'Hid myself while I repaired'… I was really naïve back then."When he got better, he returned to his duty, and I gave him back his sword." And then we defeated Sigma again.

"And how good was this guy? I mean, compared to you right now." I chuckled.

"You would have loved being his partner. With these runes, he would have been a warrior with no equal." Derflinger stayed quiet, then laughed heartily, startling Sylphid a bit

"Partner! If you ever find a way back home, take me with ya, I gotta meet this guy!" I smiled.

"We'll see Derflinger. Lets help Louise first shall we?" And if we do go back, we'll only meet him if he hasn't gotten himself killed for the sake of humanity or something else. Zero has died twice already, a third time would probably be his last. And then there's the fact that I was supposed to be dead...

I heard a loud yawn. Sylphid had begun falling asleep. I stared at her with a blank look for a few seconds, and then petted her head gently. "Have a nice nap." Sylphid had already started sleeping. I stared at her again. This dragon acted like a little child. "... I have to admit, that is very... cute." Derflinger chuckled quietly to itself.

* * *

><p>"Let me guess, the Headmaster wants to see you?" I spoke as Louise approached me in the courtyard. She looked surprised, then nodded. I sighed. "Figured as much." I stood up and walked to my Master, following her as she went to the Headmaster's office. In front of the office, we ran into some unexpected company. "Hello Kirche." I greeted the red head politely. Louise just seemed angry as usual.<p>

"What are you doing here Zerbst?" Louise asked, annoyed. Kirche just smiled.

"I was bored, so I decided to tag along with Tabitha." She motioned to her blue haired friend who was reading her book, as always. I waved at her, and she glanced at me, before returning to her book. "After all, this seems more fun than just sitting in the study hall all day." She says while smiling proudly. She clearly doesn't care for studying. Or she gets bored quickly. It might explain her... 'Adventurous' side.

"Shall we go in then?" The three girls went into the office, and I followed to find several teachers in the room, talking – or rather arguing – with the Headmaster about the situation. The Headmaster seemed to fit several old wizard stereotypes from the stories I found in Dr. Cain's collection. He was old, had a very large beard, and talked with the words of an experienced man, and his very presence gave a feeling of power and wisdom. He turned to look at us and smiled.

"Ah, you have arrived, though I don't recall asking Miss Zerbst to come along, but no harm done." He cleared his throat. "Now , I have called you two," I narrowed my eyes. I guess I don't count to him either, "As you both had fought against the thief from yesterday. The thief stole a very important artifact..."

**Processing. Processing.**

I could not hear the rest of his words. Something was wrong in my mind. My systems were reporting unknown readings.

**Systems updating. Surrounding mana levels analyzed. Beginning scan of latent mana in the area. Adaptive protocols in place. Continuing adaptation of all systems.**

Headache. That is the simplest way to describe what is going on in my head right now. Which is strange, I've never had one before, though I've seen reploids have them, including Zero. I looked at Louise, only to be assaulted with... status readings?

**Magic level: Unknown. Element: Unknown.**

Was this...? I looked at Kirche.

**Magic Level: Triangle. Element: Fire.**

So, that 'sense' I felt when I looked at Louise upon my arrival... It seems to have been my systems beginning to adapt to my current situation. Interesting. At first I thought it was my due to my being a revived cyber-elf, but now... What else will I be able to do? I looked at Tabitha.

**Magic Level: Triangle. Element: Wind/Water.**

Impressive. I began scanning the rest of the room, and found that every mage had a different signature of sorts. I also learned that Mr. Colbert is much more then he seems. Square level. The Headmaster was powerful as well, though my scanner wasn't able to give me a proper reading.

"As such, we need to capture this thief and recover the staff ourselves. Any volunteers?" Oh dear, I forgot about that. In all my excitement I completely ignored the conversation. Though, it seems that no one is raising their hands. The Headmaster looked as disappointed as I was. "Is no one brave enough to stop this thief and return the staff?" Louise looked at me with a determined gaze. She wanted to go, but was also taking into account what I asked her. Is she so adamant to prove herself? Or does she have confidence because of me? Either way, I have no choice. I'm not going to shoot her self-confidence down. I nodded to her, and she smiled.

"My familiar and I shall go!" She raised her wand as she said so. The teachers looked at her with shock. The old wizard smiled a bit.

"As shall I!" Kirche raised her wand as well. Now Louise was surprised, and was now glaring at her. Tabitha had also raised her wand, and Kirche looked at her with a worrisome expression. "Tabitha? Are you sure?" The blue haired girl simply nodded.

"Very well then. It seems that you three shall go." Don't I count? "Ms. Tabitha, who is a triangle mage, and has earned the rank of Chevalier," Louise and Kirche gasped. I narrowed my eyes and looked at Tabitha. A knight. This young girl was already a knight. My respect for her has increased, but I can't help but feel sorry for her. What reason would a young girl have for becoming a knight? "Ms. Kirche Zerbst, who is from a well known Germainian family, and a powerful fire mage." Kirche straightened herself, feeling pride at the praise. "And Ms. Louise Valliere..." I stared at him. He looks like he's trying to find the right words. "Who is from the powerful Valliere family that has aided the royal family for generations, and has summoned a truly unique familiar." Colbert looked up at that.

"Yes! He's the Gan-" He stopped mid-sentence. So he does know. I'll ask him the details of what Gandalfr is after this.

"I shall accompany them as well." A green-haired woman spoke now. Her voice sounds familiar... The Headmaster turned to her.

"Very well, Ms. Longueville, you may take them to Fouquet's hiding place." He then turned to us. "Good luck you three, may you be safe."

* * *

><p>"Staff of Destruction... Interesting name." We were all in a carriage, and Ms. Longueville was driving. Tabitha was riding on Sylphid just above us, and though Kirche was here, we had to leave Flame behind. A salamander can't exactly do much to a golem. I had asked Louise to fill me in on the details I had missed during my... distraction. "Any reason something like that was lying around in an academy?" I find it strange how humans always seem to put dangerous items in places where people can easily steal them. It's ridiculous at times. Who puts a weapon in a school? Apparently no one had an answer for that. My hand met my face.<p>

"Anyway... How come you weren't paying attention to the Headmaster in the first place? I didn't expect that from you." Louise asked curiously. She seems to have pegged me as polite and willing to listen.

"Something came up, in my systems." Louise tilted her head at that. I elaborated. "Remember that 'sense' I was talking about? It seems that was a side effect of my being here. My body has adapted to the presence of magic in this world, and I can now give an accurate scan of a person's magic potential and their element." Louise's eyes widened. Kirche still looked confused. "Simply put, I know how strong a mage is just by looking at them."

"Systems? Sense? What are you talking about? And what do you mean you can tell a person's potential and element?" I scratched the back of my helmet sheepishly. I would have to explain all that again.

"Indeed, that is a very strange thing, familiar." Ms. Longueville had also joined in, listening to my statement. "What exactly are you anyway?" Straight to the point then. I sighed.

"Tabitha, are you listening in?" She nodded. I closed my eyes, and leaned back in my chair. "Good, saves me the time to re-explain everything. Alright, I'll start with what I am." I formed my buster, eliciting a gasp from Kirche and Longueville, who was now completely focusing on me. "I am a machine, one with the capacity to grow and evolve as a person. I am not from this world." I explained my adaptive abilities as best I could, without going too far into the science of it. As with Louise, some of my explanations made absolutely no sense at first, and they were shocked about the lack of magic. Though, in the end, they got the gist of it, and that was enough for me. Without a proper example of actual machinery, they wouldn't understand.

"And that is most of the story." I crossed my arms and leaned back on the chair again, resting myself. "Ms. Longueville, we're about to crash again." I heard an 'eep' before the carriage jerked a bit from the sharp turn. I stifled a laugh, but couldn't hold back a smile.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain how you know how to fight. Tabitha told me you were really good." I glanced at Tabitha, who was hiding her face with her book. Well, they are friends, so I should have expected Kirche to ask.

"Well, as you can expect, since their were machines like me around, and these machines were like humans, it would make sense that some would choose to be criminals, right?" Everyone nodded at that. "Now tell me, do you think normal humans, without magic, would be able to capture beings like me easily?" A negative response. Though, they could, but the damages would be severe. "As such, an organization was formed to deal with such issues. We were called the Maverick Hunters."

"Maverick?" Louise asked.

"That was the term used. A 'Maverick' was a reploid who attempted to hurt humans, or his fellow reploids. Criminals, basically. So I basically had to help keep humans and my fellow reploids safe by detaining," I winced a bit, "or retiring, the Mavericks. As such, I needed to know how to fight, and a good friend of mine taught me." Zero was insistent I have both buster and hand-to-hand combat training. Not that I argued with him, its not like I would shoot a maverick that was running in a crowd.

"So, you're like an elite guard?" Longueville spoke up.

"Well, that's one way of looking at it." We were more like executioners. I still remember the amount of casualties from the first outbreak of the virus alone. And then it kept going. I leaned back in my seat, and stared at the sky.

* * *

><p>We moved towards the run down building, Tabitha following behind me. We had devised a plan according to each of our skills. Tabitha and I were to approach the shed from the ground, being the only ones with actual combat experience, while Louise and Kirche were to remain on Sylphid, at a safe distance, ready to provide support when the golem shows up. Tabitha would join them after we obtain the staff, leaving me to keep the golem occupied. After that, they were to provide fire support. Louise suggested I use my charged shot, but I declined. I'd rather not find out my shot went through that golem and hit something else as well.<p>

Working with the blue haired girl made me feel nostalgic. She had the air of a professional once we had begun the mission, and it reminded me of my old friends. I hope Zero manages to keep the world safe. Then again, I shouldn't worry at all. If he can beat Omega, he'll do fine against Weil.

We got to the door. Gently pushing it open, we entered. It was abandoned all right; the walls were damaged there was little to no furniture. "Can you sense any magic type traps?" I asked Tabitha, tracing every surface for non-magical ones.

"None." I nodded, then motioned her to follow. It was most likely hidden in the basement, and I just found the stairs. Going down, careful not to break anything, we entered a room with a box lying in the middle. "That's it." I narrowed my eyes. Too easy. This was obviously...

A roar. And a few quakes, causing the house to begin breaking down. "Of course." The classic 'leave open bait' trick. I hate traps. I picked up the box, then followed Tabitha, who had already begun running outside. And there it was; the giant golem was busy trying to deal with Sylphid. I shot at it to get its' attention, succeeding. Handing – or rather throwing - the box to Tabitha, I charged at the golem, keeping it focused on me, and not on the girls. Unsheathing Derflinger and activating the runes on my hand, I ran at the golem, dodging its' attempts at smashing me into the ground with its arms. Jumping at its' arm, I stabbed Derflinger into it, and started shooting its shoulder. The golem flailed its arm, trying to shake Derflinger off, but then decided to try and smash me with its other arm. I pulled Derflinger off, dropping below the other hand as tried to crush me, then dashed towards the body. I then slashed downward vertically, cutting it all the way down as I landed on the floor.

I aimed my buster at it again. Its' legs, to be precise. "Shotgun Ice!" A burst of ice emerged from my buster, crashing into the golem hard, and then freezing its leg. I shot a few more bursts at its leg, and at the floor near it. The golem's leg was now rooted to the floor, though it wouldn't hold for long. It was already cracking the ice. I narrowed my eyes; despite the modifications I made, my bursts were weaker than Chill Penguin's were. That, or missing four-fifths of my 'soul' had weakened me. I rushed at it again, charging my buster this time. Fouquet must be watching from somewhere, as the golem decided to try and grab me as I ran at it. I dashed under one hand, then dashed towards its' head, using it to jump above it. Aiming down, I released the half-charged shot. The golem was missing a chunk of its upper torso now. I dashed backwards, watching the golem as I landed on the ground. Despite the damage it was still standing. And repairing itself. I narrowed my eyes, I would have to disable the limiters on my buster to take it down.

Another roar, then a blast of fire hit the golem, and ice shards hit its' legs. I smiled; they finally made it. Switching to another weapon, I steadied my aim. "Ray Splasher!" The energy sprayed out of my buster wildly, randomly striking different parts of the golem. The golem moved its arms, trying to break some of the ice keeping it in place. At that moment, an explosion destroyed its' entire right shoulder, causing the arm to fall off. Louise missed again; I had asked her to try and hit the torso, but it's still better than a graze. "Any ideas Derflinger?"

"How about using a bit more power? You did say you were holding back. I don't think you need to worry about people getting in the way here." I held up my buster, charging it again, when I heard Louise call out to me.

"X!" I looked at her, and saw her on the ground. Not on Sylphid. Not safe. I told her to stay away during fights! Wait, what is she holding...? What the hell? Is that a rocket launcher? Here! In this world! Discarding my disbelief, I dashed to her. "Can you use this?" She handed it to me, and my runes glowed as I readied it.

**M72 LAW. LIGHT ANTI-ARMOR WEAPON. COMPATIBILITY CONFIRMED. WEAPON UPGRADABLE TO FIRE ENERGY ROUNDS. COMPLY WITH UPGRADES? **

_Denied. Weapon to keep standard functions and modifications._

**ACKNOWLEDGED. AMMO REMAINING: ONE HEAVY ORDINANCE. CALCULATING DISTANCE AND TRAJECTORY FOR MAXIMUM DAMAGE.**

I could have just used my buster at this point, but I'd rather this thing not have any ammo in it.

"Keep some distance between us. Not behind me, there will be a blast there. And cover your ears." Calculating the trajectory and timing of the detonation, I aimed, and pressed the trigger. The rocket flew out, and completely destroyed the golem with a large explosion. I breathed once, then set the M72 LAW down. It was out of ammo, and knowing how technological these people are, it would thankfully stay like that. "And there you go." Louise was staring at me. "Louise, please stop staring." She shook her head rapidly, and Sylphid landed nearby.

"That was amazing!" Kirche shouted as she practically jumped on me. I believe I have experienced my first 'glomp'. Tabitha was reading her book again, and Sylphid was trilling happily. I looked at Louise and smiled. At which point Kirche let go of me, and hugged the smaller girl. "And you too Louise!" Now, Louise was smaller than me, so when Kirche hugged her, Louise found her head buried in Kirche's bust. It was rather hilarious, but I stifled any laughter I had, for Louise's pride. Or whatever amount she currently had left at least.

"X! Help me! Can't... breath...!" Derflinger had already started laughing at this point.

"Kirche, you might want to loosen your grip a bit." The red head looked at me, then did so. Louise inhaled desperately. "Are you all right Louise?" My master just nodded, still out of breath. "Kirche, you really need to notice things like that." I said while noticing Longueville come out of the trees. "Ah, you're alright. Did you find Fouquet?"

"You could say that." I don't like the way she said that. Especially since she was now pointing the empty launcher at us. "Drop your wands right now, and you can lie down, Hunter." The girls looked at her with shock, but did as she said.

"You're Fouquet, then." I sighed. Earth mage, triangle class. And now that she was speaking less formally, the voices matched in my mind. I'm getting too lazy to not have just run a synthesis test in the first place... "So, did any of my exposition make you feel nervous?" How could I take her down without hurting her too much...

"A living and evolving golem that could think for itself, is trained as a soldier, and has unbelievable weaponry? Yes, quite. But this might even my odds; after all, even if you can survive, I doubt the same goes for them." I narrowed my eyes. I dropped Derflinger on the ground. "Now, I can't let you live, or else you'll find me, with that sense of yours. So goodbye, Gandalfr." The girls closed their eyes, I just smiled. She pulled the trigger. Nothing. Everyone looked up, and Fouquet looked at the weapon. "What? What's wrong?"

"M72 LAW. A light anti-tank infantry weapon. Uses propelled artillery rounds to cause high amounts of damage to targets. A rather ancient weapon by the time of my creation. And, it only has one shot." I kept smiling, and took a step forward. "You know I'm going to apprehend you now?" With that, she tried to run. I simply dashed to her, jumping over the stone wall she created, landing in front of her and then punching her in the stomach with enough force to knock her out. "Well that was quick." I looked at the girls, who were all just staring. "Tabitha, can you bind her?" She nodded, then did so, while Kirche and Louise ran to me. And now I'm experiencing my first 'double hug'. I let out a laugh. This was a strange way to end a mission, but I liked it.

* * *

><p>"Not much of a party person, are ya partner?" I leaned on a railing, watching the proceedings.<p>

"It's not that, I just don't see the need for me to be there. I stand out too much, and I'd like to be alone for the moment." I'm content outside. Siesta offered to get me something, though I had declined. I watched as the students talked and danced, my gaze soft. I remember the later years of my 'rule' in Neo Arcadia, when the situation was finally showing signs of improvement. Humans were happy, despite the problems, and reploids were also in peaceful cooperation with them. Parties like these were rare then, but they were always a time of enjoyment. It was one of the few times I remembered that I had almost succeeded. I almost attained that dream. But even then, seeing as what happened because I disappeared, I have no doubt that that peace would have been a false one.

Brushing those thoughts aside, I remembered my short chat with the Headmaster to confirm a few things. One of those was these runes. Gandalfr was one of the familiars of Brimir, apparently. Brimir was a void mage, so it's rather obvious why Louise summoned me. Though I'll tell her after a few days. I don't want it all to go to her head. Which is very likely. I also gained another reward. A truly great one. I could go to the library. Finally! I haven't had a book in ages!

"The daughter of Duke Valliere, Louise Francoise La Blanc de La Valliere has arrived." I turned to the entrance and watched Louise enter. She was wearing a beautiful dress, and was looking quite noble, in a sense. I watched as several students actually asked her for a dance, but were refused. She seemed to be looking for something. Though I guess I'll just wait here, and watch the stars. Louise can have fun.

"Have you been here since the ball started?" I smiled, and turned my head to look at Louise, who was standing behind me, her arms crossed.

"Yes, I don't really have anything to do in there. So, what brings you here?" I turned around, still leaning on the rail.

"Well... I felt kinda bad that you didn't get a reward... so..." She fidgeted a bit, and looked to the side. "So, I thought to ask you to dance with me." I raised a brow.

"Huh? What about the other students who were asking to be your dance partner?" She frowned a bit.

"This is your reward, so you should feel honored!" She looked away angrily. I chuckled a bit.

"Very well, since you are so kind," I made a bow, then outstretched my hand. "May I have this dance my Lady?" She looked at me, smiled a bit, then curtsied.

"Yes you may, good sir." I let out a small snicker, and she did the same. Taking my hand, she led me back in. We danced for about half an hour, with Derflinger making comments on the uniqueness of the situation. Louise then let Kirche, surprisingly enough, dance with me as well. And then Kirche let Tabitha have a chance as well. I thought I had forgotten how to have fun. After dancing with the girls, I excused myself and made my way to the library. I had an hour left at least, and I'd sooner go maverick than not go in now!

"I hate my luck." I spoke dejectedly. And I had finally gained entrance as well.

"There, there, partner. There's still tomorrow." Derflinger consoled, snickering a bit. Unfortunately, it was closed. In hindsight I should have expected that. Slumping in defeat, I made my way to Louise's dorm, and waited my Master's return.


	7. Chapter 7: Interlude in Life

Author's Note:

It's an update. And I still haven't fixed my first two chapters. Yay laziness -_-

Anyway. This chapter is... I might have rushed it in some places. Namely with Sylphid. I suppose I should expand it a wee bit, though I'll let you all be the judges on that. Anyway, enjoy your late arriving chapter.

* * *

><p>It has been a week since Fouquet's capture. And as I expected, students, being the curious bunch they are, had been asking details from the four of us involved for at least the first few days. Details which I found were between half accurate and completely ridiculous. Sometimes I wonder how the human mind even <em>begins<em> to produce such information. Honestly, I have yet to even understand what makes people think I could punch a golem to death, particularly one of that size. Guiche's golems were valkyries for pity's sake! As such, I mostly told them nothing, save a few denials about the more outrageous ones. Tabitha would just keep reading her book, ignoring the masses. Kirche, on the other hand, would happily, or rather energetically, regale the students with an 'epic' tale. She left out the parts where I used my other abilities, saying I only used Derflinger, but she also seemed to increase her own significance, while slightly downplaying Louise's part. Which was surprising; given how the two act with each other, I expected her to erase Louise's contribution completely. There is more to Kirche than it seems...

Speaking of my little Master, she was letting the success go to her head. Though she didn't go and brag like Kirche, I could see how happy she was now, and it was refreshing to see her like that. Though it was a bit too much at times. As such, I had to make sure it didn't go too far. In other words, I decided it was time to fix her aim. The first few days had shown me other complications to deal with. Those being the unnecessarily high power of her spells, and how drained she would be after a while. I supposed the drain could be reduced by practice, or maybe via some exercise to improve her stamina. As for the power of her spells, she would have to fix that herself. Louise agreed, and I worked on a reasonable schedule for her training. So, after classes would finish, we would go to the clearing I had prepared over a week ago and begin the daily training. Keeping Louise's lifestyle in mind, I simply had her do basic stamina exercises, along with the aiming and power control experiments. After her aim had improved against stationary targets, I had found a 'perfect' solution for moving targets...

And so, it's currently late in the afternoon, and I'm running through the forest acting as a live target for Louise to attack. So far, she's not doing too well, even though I'm running at a human speed. There were a few close calls, but I won't tell her yet. The more focused she is, the better. "She's getting better at this ain't she partner?" Derflinger spoke up from its' sheath. The blade was finding this an entertaining experience.

"Yes she is. I think she just might-" I quickly shifted my direction away from the trees breaking apart in front of me, "-scratch me today." Ignoring the large boom that followed, I ran to where Louise would be. As I sped toward her, she raised her wand at me for one last spell. I zigzagged along the trees as I approached her, and upon noticing a great deal of missing tree to my side, ran straight toward her. Though it seems I wouldn't have had to do anything, as Louise was now sitting on the ground, exhausted. "Hmm, I think that's enough, right?" I stretched my hand to her, and she grabbed it, getting up shakily. "Um... Can you walk?" She nodded, still breathing heavily, then tried to take a step, only to lose her balance and fall on her knees. "I guess you over did it again?" I said as I picked her up.

"I think... you're right... about that." She spoke between breaths. "Did I do... any better this time?" I nodded.

"You're explosions are a bit more controlled than they used to be, but the last few were the same as always. You also cast more spells than you did a week ago, so your stamina has improved. As for your aim..." I looked back at the trees. The area looked like it had been used for demolitions testing. Heavy ordinance testing, to be accurate. "Well, you'll improve. It's not like I expect you to hit targets in under a week." I could hear her pout. How, I'm not sure. Reaching the academy, Louise asked me to put her down as she could walk fine now. She headed back to her room for a bath, while I excused myself to do some research.

* * *

><p>"Ah, back again X? Done with helping Miss Valliere for the day?" The librarian greeted me as I entered. I have been coming here since the day after the ball. Needless to say, I was ecstatic the first time. I grabbed just about all the books on magic and history that were available, and then went on from there. Of course, this attracted the attention of the librarian, who was curious about the strange blue armored being grabbing and reading twenty or so books in the course of three days. After a few minutes of discussion about history and how little most of the students actually cared for the pursuit of education outside of magic itself, we had become fast friends.<p>

"Good to see you as well Jeanne. I hope you managed to get that book?" She nodded. Jeanne was a blond haired and green eyed girl, amusingly enough. Just an inch shorter than me, she was rather beautiful, with a graceful figure similar to Siesta's. I had learned during our first meeting that the Headmaster was originally hiring her to be his secretary. After a very brief tenure, she made sure that she would be the librarian instead. What she told me about the Headmaster was... interesting. I feel a slight amount of pity for Fouquet now. Slight; I do recall she was the one pointing a lethal weapon at three young girls.

"About Founder Brimir? Yes, here you go." She handed me a thick book. I thanked her, and went to sit down near a window, my usual seat here. The book in question was about Brimir, the 'Founder' as the people here and almost everywhere else call him. From what I know so far, several millenia ago, the world was in a state of unrest. During this time, a mage, Brimir, had apparently been sent from 'God' to end the fighting and bring peace and prosperity. Which he did. He wielded the power of the Void, the fifth element, and definitely the same as Louise's own. He also had a familiar, known as the Gandalfr, aka 'the Shield of God'. Gandalfr's were apparently very good at combat, able to use many weapons and meant to keep Brimir's enemies away as he readied his spells.

Of course, there is little to nothing written of what kind of person Brimir was. Apparently, being a 'Holy' figure means you are not human. And I suppose that's why he was followed in his crusade against the elves. I've read many interesting tales about the elves. Possessing power beyond even square mages, unbelievably skilled warriors, and warnings to avoid them if ever seen on a battlefield. And they hated humans. And they had apparently taken over the 'Holy Land', as Brimir's homeland was called. Brimir wanted his home back very much, obviously, to start an entire crusade against one species, and making a permanent enemy out of them. As an outsider though, I guess I'm not one to judge. Though I'd say that if either side was willing to talk, there would have been much less conflict. Of course, only one out of maybe a thousand would ever want to simply talk.

Brimir's descendants were the current ruling families of the continent. Tristain, Romalia, Gallia, and Albion were their lands. And floating island in Albion's case. How in the name of logic does that even work? And where do they get water from? That aside, I haven't been able to find any records of the families themselves, and apparently there hasn't been a void mage since Brimir. Either that's true, or countless void mages have been deemed failures for having no 'talent'. I'm personally leaning on the latter. The people here are too attached to their traditions to think otherwise. While that isn't really a bad thing, sometimes one should think outside tradition, else everything becomes stagnant. The lack of technology even after several thousand years only proves my point.

Reading through the book, I sighed. Another dead end. It seems there is very little variation in the biographies of Brimir I have been reading so far. I closed it, and headed back to Jeanne. "Thank you again, Jeanne." I handed her the book. "But this one is just like the others. Too much religious talk, not enough information on Brimir himself." Jeanne sighed at that. If there was one thing I was truly thankful for, it was that she was very open minded. While I think most would have considered me a 'heretic' for not caring too much about the religious side of the story, Jeanne understood that I honestly didn't care. I'm not inclined to follow this religion; I just want to learn about the facts, as an observer. As such, she has been trying to find some books for me that are not as biased as the ones I've read so far. Sadly, that has been an impossible task.

"Sorry X, but I guess you'll have to wait a while now. I could order a few books from the other countries, but they'd take a couple of weeks to get here." She replied as she place the book on a shelf. "Is there anything else you need?"

I shook my head. "No, I think that's all for now." I waved her goodbye and made my way down to the courtyard. Time to confirm something else I had read about.

* * *

><p>"Kyuii!" Sylphid practically skipped to me as I approached the courtyard she was currently resting in. Bracing myself, I managed to keep my footing as the blue dragon nudged me with its head. I then began to rub the dragon's head, and it trilled happily. Someone is very happy today. Now I feel very cruel to have to ask her.<p>

"Sylphid. Can I ask you a question?" The dragon looked at me, with a rather adorable expression. Which only reinforced my assumption. "You don't have to answer me, but... You're a rhyme dragon, aren't you?" She stared. Her body practically froze. I was right. Rhyme dragon. I had found a book detailing the various creatures of Halkeginia when I found an article about dragons, and the different kinds. Interestingly, there was an extinct variety known as rhyme dragons, which were apparently very intelligent and slightly magic capable compared to their brethren. Sylphid, who is able to understand people very well, fit the bill, to some extent. I even asked Derflinger, and it did say that Sylphid felt different.

I resumed patting her head. "Don't worry, I just wanted to know. I won't tell anyone, I understand Tabitha wanted to keep it a secret." And I just intruded on that secret. But I guess shame doesn't bother me as much anymore. Sylphid looked at me with sad eyes. Very sad eyes. Eyes that make me think I just hurt a child. Now the shame hits me in full force. "I'm sorry, I was too curious. Anyway I can make up for it?" She put a hand in front of her mouth, as if having deep thoughts. She then trilled again, then looked at me.

"Can Uncle play with me more?" I froze. I didn't expect that. She talks. She has a voice that sounds younger than a ten year-old's. And apparently I'm her self adopted uncle. This has been the most... interesting ten minutes of my life. I nodded, smiling. She trilled happily before grabbing me in an enthusiastic hug. And thus, I now have an obligation to play with a little dragon else make her feel sad. Ah well, I could use a little enjoyment myself.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this? I mean, didn't you already check all the information you could in the library?" Louise spoke as we walked into class. I had decided to accompany her this time.<p>

"Yes, I am. Besides, there's nothing else in the library at the moment, so maybe I'll learn something from Professor Colbert." That, and I've never been to a class before. At least, not a school class. Training isn't the same. Though my immediate attention was given to the metal machine that was set on a table in front of all the students. An engine. There is a primitive engine here. If Colbert made this, my respect for him will increase. And I will have to make sure to never let him examine me. Ever. He could end up repeating Dr. Cain's actions, well intentions aside.

"Good morning class. Today, I'm going to discuss the constructive uses of fire magic." I think I've found a new friend. "Very well, I'm sure you're all curious as to what this," he pointed to the engine, "is. This is something I created myself just a few days ago." He moved to it. He ignited the oil at one end of the machine, creating fumes which forced the rotors to turn, which then pushed a piston, painted like a snake, out. He stopped and burned again in a rhythm, causing the piston to pump in and out. Though rudimentary, I was impressed. This was quite an achievement. Sadly, it seemed the rest of the class wasn't as excited. Colbert had begun to explain how it could be used to push carriages, or make ships fly, and other uses I have already seen.

Though, as I said, the students weren't too impressed. "But we have magic for that." I heard a student say. Colbert looked upset at how his invention was considered useless. I looked at the students. Do they really care very little for anything unrelated to magic? Time for a change then.

"But what if there is no magic?" Everyone turned to me, Louise included. I ignored them, this was a scientific achievement. Maybe the first one they have ever had. I guess I'm going to do what Dr. Light made me for after all, help advance humanity. I stood up, and walked to the machine. "Where I come from, we have many inventions like this." Colbert looked at me, smiling. He was clearly eager to hear what I had to say. "You have ships here, right?" I turned to Colbert. He nodded. "How fast do they go? And how do they move?"

"We have airships as well as naval ones. They go as fast as the wind pushes them, really." I smiled.

"Using that machine there, we have ships that can move without the wind. Both for the sea and the air. I can easily say they move faster than dragons." That caused all the students to gasp, and start saying things like 'Ridiculous!' 'Faster than a dragon? Yeah right,' etc. Colbert, however, was just amazed.

"Truly? Mister X, you must share more with me. Your knowledge could help me greatly!" He shook my hands enthusiastically. I chuckled. He reminded me of a younger Dr. Cain. All the more reason I'm not letting him examine me. "Miss Valliere, you don't mind, right?" Louise just shook her head, sighing at the commotion I caused. "Excellent! Now then, does anyone want to try moving the happy snake?"

"Piston." I corrected him. He looked at me, then jotted the word down into a notebook he was carrying.

"Does anyone want to move the piss-stun?" I groaned to myself. Pronunciation help is in order. He looked back at the class. No hands were raised. "How about you, Miss Valliere?" And now the students reacted, asking him not to. Kirche even begged Louise to say no. Louise looked troubled, but then readied herself. "Is there a problem?"

"No, it's alright Mr. Colbert. I'll do it." Louise stood up, and moved to the machine. Raising her wand and pointing at the opening, she calmly whispered. "Ignite." Nothing happened, though a bit of the machine chipped at where the opening was, followed by a small spark. Though there was no fire. Louise sighed in relief. Followed by all the students. "I'm sorry Professor, I couldn't ignite it. Shall I try again?" Colbert shook his head quickly. He seemed to have just remembered what Louise was known for. Well, at least the damage is nothing major.

"No, no, it's alright. Thank you, Miss Valliere." He smiled nervously, not wanting to risk anymore damage to his machine. Louise nodded, then walked back to her desk, where I joined her.

"Nice job. I'd say the training is working fine, don't you think?" She smiled. All in all, this was a success for her.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was interesting. I never thought anyone would actually try to make an engine, let alone succeed. I hope he continues though; Colbert does not seem to be the type to use his inventions for anything other than helpful purposes." Of course, there is always the chance that someone decides to weaponize his inventions... I guess it's a good thing I'm here then. I will have to make sure that doesn't happen. Enough of that, I have something else to deal with. "So, is it good?"<p>

Louise lowers the teacup, having just tried my current batch of tea. Siesta has been helping me, and since I had little else to do, I decided to try and improve my skill. "It's better than the first few you brewed. Are you still learning from that maid you mentioned?" I nodded. Well, that's a good sign. "X, could you tell me a bit more about your, um, science? What else did it help you with?" Louise asks me. I close my eyes, then sit down on the chair opposite to her.

"Many things really. Travel, communication, health, building... War..." I sighed. No matter how advanced they become, no matter how high they soar in their achievements, humans always end up using their newly gained knowledge for destruction. "Anyway, as I was saying, you can basically say science helped humanity with just about everything. Is there something specific you want to hear?" Louise put down her cup, then pondered to herself.

"How about carriages? What did science do to them?" I resisted the urge to twitch when she said that. Damned internet. I don't miss it in the least.

"Horses were replaced with engines, more advanced than Colbert's mind you. In my world, when oil powered engines were still the dominant technology, the power of an engine was equivalent to, say, hundreds of horses." Louise stared at me. "Think a carriage pulled by a hundred horses, instead of two."

"Why would you need that much? What would anyone need a hundred horse carriage for?"

"An engine with that much power could move a carriage about sixty times faster. Or, it could move massive machines, over at least a hundred times the weight of a carriage." She was trying to imagine that, if her distant gaze was any indication. And now her eyes widened.

"Wait... How much oil did these engines use? Mr. Colbert's used about a flask, I think. And it worked for a few minutes at most!"

"A lot of oil, actually. Resources were dedicated to finding oil enough to power the world. And by then, engines were developed to be more efficient. So, while they would need much more than Colbert's version, the had more power in them." I let that sink in. She looked at me thoughtfully.

"So, what about you?" I raised a brow. "I mean, what kind of engine do you run on? Do you run on a hundred horses?" She smirked. I chuckled a bit.

"Actually, no. I have a different kind of engine. I don't use oil." Now she looked confused.

"I know you said you use the sun... But how does that give you enough power? You move a lot, and the sun isn't out all the time, but you say you don't sleep."

"That's a bit complicated to explain at the moment. Maybe some other time." She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped to look at something behind me. I turned around and saw Guiche approaching. "Hmm, wonder what Guiche wants? Hopefully not a rematch..." I know I might have destroyed his pride, but I hope he has enough common sense to not go for something so idiotic.

"Louise, I wish to speak with your familiar." He walks to me, with the typical look that I had attributed to the children now. He stood in front of me, then – to my utter shock – bowed down to the ground. "Please! Teach me your skills with a sword, great swordsman!" I blinked, twice. Louise mirrored my actions. A few seconds went by while I tried and failed to make a response. He looked up, having not received a reply, and stared at us. "... Um..." I shook my head quickly, snapping out of my stupor.

"Guiche..." He looked at me, with a slight panic. "Why do you want me to teach you how to fight with a sword." I repeated his request in simpler terms, just to make sure I didn't misunderstand. He stood up, and nodded, looking resolute.

"I have heard of how you defeated The Crumbling Dirt. Your sword skills are clearly the best I will ever see, and to learn from you would be the greatest honor I can have. I understood from our... duel... That I cannot rely on magic alone. So, please, I ask of you to teach this..." He stopped for a second, as if trying to force himself, "Foolish student how to fight with a blade." I have to admit, I had to admire his determination. Even though there was probably some other reason besides his given one. Though Louise didn't share my views.

"Forget it X, you don't have to teach this flirt." She huffed. Guiche became upset, but just turned and began to walk away. Or he would have, had I not placed my hand on his shoulder. I can't believe myself. Over two centuries of mistakes, and then the utter foolishness of the views of humans here, and yet I still am willing to be kind to them. I was a bit at fault for the whole incident, and I did ruin his reputation. Yet he still asked me for help. Damn it, Zero was right. I am too soft.

"If you want to learn, then I will help." He opened his mouth in shock, then smiled widely. I let a small smile come to my lips. Louise was clearly surprised. "I'll meet you in the courtyard where the familiars usually rest. There aren't that many there right now, so it's a good spot." He nodded, shook my hand, thanking me as he did before walking off.

"You- You actually agreed? I though you disliked fighting? And didn't you say you weren't a swordsman?" I held my hands up, as Louise rambled on.

* * *

><p>"Good to see you made it." Guiche paused, then smiled and posed dramatically. To my credit, I didn't twitch like Louise did.<p>

"As if I would keep my teacher waiting. I thank you again, Sir X." When did I become a knight? I looked around. Siesta had arrived with some cloths and buckets of water, Louise was sitting in a chair, watching while trying not to palm her head. Kirche and Tabitha had, at some point, joined her, watching as well. And so was that Montmorency girl Guiche cheated on. And I could see Sylphid and Flame as well, sitting near the tree.

"Alright, enough Guiche," I spoke calmly. I looked at the crowd forming around us. I'm not surprised at how fast it formed, nor at the number of students who arrived. "Form a pair of practice swords." He nodded, then did so. I accepted one from him, inspecting it briefly. It was the same as the blade he tried to use in our duel. "I'm impressed with your crafting skills Guiche. I didn't think you would make exact replicas of your blade." He posed again, smiling.

"Thank you, Sir X." I sighed. "And my father is a General. I will be expected to fight, so I believe I should be dedicated to my skills." Ah, so he plans to follow in his father's steps.

"Just X is fine, Guiche. Now then, I can't teach you a particular style, but I can train you enough to begin your own. Are you ready?" He nodded, then bowed dramatically.

"Yes, let us begin our-"

Pock.

Whatever he said was lost to the ends of his mind as my sword tapped the back of his head. He looked back up to see my blade resting on his head. "W-What was that for?" I stepped back, letting him stand up.

"In combat, you do not make declarations, nor do you leave yourself open like that. In war, any opening means death. I'm not doing this so you can win duels. You said you will be expected to fight. These lessons will help you survive." And I briefly wondered why we never cut off Mavericks when they were busy making those silly combat stances before a fight. "Now then, again, ready yourself." He grumbled, then held his blade in a rather weak, compared to the ones I knew at least, stance. I set myself in a simple Kendo stance. "We will continue till I say stop. Till then, I want you to defend yourself, and to land any hits on me than you can." With that, I ran to him and swung my blade, aiming for his chest. He managed to block it, but was not quick enough to prevent me from striking his side. He grunted in pain, and held his side. Hmm, good. I'm holding back enough. "When you block, you should try to do it without sacrificing your grip. You need to be able to get back into stance the minute you block successfully." He stood up, and we began again. The pattern repeated itself, him making a mistake, my correcting it and making sure he applied those correction. Not enough force, leaving an opening, not taking advantage of the one's I would make.

As we sparred, I could hear the crowd making comments on the spectacle. Some were surprised I was helping at all, others were just finding the sight entertaining, in a positive way at least. Though of course, one cannot just watch a spar all day, and many had begun to leave. Louise and the others were still watching though, and I could hear their comments easily.

"X is a good teacher, isn't he?" Kirche remarked. "And he's a lot more human than I thought..." What are you implying?

"Well, he has been helping me, so I'm not too surprised. And what do you mean by more human than you thought?" Louise replied, with a bit of irritation in her voice at the end.

"I'm just saying, look at how he moves. Normally he was moving too fast to notice, but now, it's quite interesting. You can see the way his arms move like a human's arms would, right down to the muscles..." Well, I'm surprised she noticed that. Either she'd more observant than I believed, or... I'd rather not think about that. "What do you think, Tabitha?"

I heard the brief movement of a page being turned. "Interesting."

"I don't see your point. So he's a golem that's very human. What else is there?" And that was Montmorency, I believe.

"You're just annoyed he isn't beating on Guiche like you would have wanted, Montmorency." Louise quipped offhandedly. Well, no fury like a woman's scorn indeed... I suppose it's a good thing I'm not giving Guiche enough time to spare to listen to the others. I'm amazed at how long he has managed to stay standing. "You're the maid who has been helping X, am I correct?"

"Ah, yes. My name is Siesta, Miss Valliere." Siesta replied in a polite tone. I payed close attention now. I'd rather not have my teacher and Master have problems with each other.

"Well, Siesta, thank you for helping him. He told me you helped him with his tea brewing." Louise replied, with a slight amount of kindness in her tone. I'm surprised. I guess her family must treat it's servants well. Speaking of treatment, Guiche looks like he is about to collapse.

"Alright, that's enough Guiche." He stopped, and fell on his knees, breathing heavily. "I think that's enough for the time being, relax for now, and drink some water after a minute." He keeps panting, nodding slowly.

"So, why didn't you teach him a specific sword form? Wouldn't that have been better?" I turned to the girls. Louise was looking at me, and then at Guiche, her eyes curious.

"Well, no. Not really. It would be much better if he teaches himself a sword style, that way he can modify it to his needs. A sword style I teach him will just limit what he can do. After all, his golems are well built, and he can make them quickly. So he could make a style that involves their use in some way or another." Like using them to flank his enemies. I only hope he learns that before he enters any war.

"Huh... So you want him to learn on his own. Then why this?" Louise gestured to the still panting Guiche. "Do you need to train him like that?" I hold my practice blade over my shoulder.

"This was for physical build up of strength and endurance. It's like your training. Here, I'm training his senses to judge how a swordsman will attack, and I am building his resistance to pain. The less you stop and hold your wounds in a battle, the better." Tabitha nodded. I'm not surprised; she was probably the only other person here with proper combat training. I still have to wonder why would such a young girl have to do that? Children shouldn't have to fight for the stupid feuds and disagreements of their elders. "As for why I trained him in the first place, it's not like I could dissuade him. Since he's a general's son, he would be expected to fight like his father. I might as well make sure he survives." Louise looked thoughtful, and just shrugged. I assume she understood. Guiche was able to stand again, and was drinking a lot of water. Well, I think I'm done here.

"Guiche." He stopped, and turned to me. "Good work today, we'll continue this tomorrow onwards. Alright?" He nodded, smiling. "Well then, I suppose we all should get going now."

* * *

><p>It was late evening now, so Louise had returned to her room. I was with her, I had to talk about her element, now that her euphoria over becoming a Chevalier has decreased. That, and because I didn't want to hear her rant and rave about the blasphemy of such a suggestion. I have no doubt that her family has very traditional values. "Louise." Right now, she was writing a letter, most likely to her family, when she turned to look at me. "I have confirmed what your element is." She jumped from her chair, nearly knocking it over.<p>

"What? Really?" I nodded. "So, what is it?" I took a breath. Even though I didn't need it, but sometimes it helps.

"You are, without a doubt, a void mage." She was about to start, but I cut her off. "I asked Osmond, I checked just about every book in the library, and even compared notes with Colbert earlier. Remember what Fouquet called me?"

"Um... Gand- something right?"

"Gandalfr. Like I said, I checked, and Gandalfr's are not a common familiar. The last, and only other one, was summoned by Brimir himself. They are called the 'Left Hand of God.' Ergo, you are void mage for summoning me as Gandalfr." I let that sink in. Her mind was clearly in a daze. I waited a few minutes. Still no response. I walked over to her and shook her.

"Gah! What are you doing!" I smiled and dodged her attempt at smacking my head. Wouldn't want her to hurt herself. Derflinger was laughing at the spectacle.

"Well, now that you're out of that little daze... As I said. You are definitely a void mage. But now we have another problem." She tilted her head, confused. "There are no records of any void spells. At all. All I found were descriptions; no instructions, or anything else."

"She'll just have to try and find them herself for that." Derflinger added in a serious tone. "Old Brimir had nothing to go with, so he found and made spells himself. Louise here will have to do the same."

"Wait. You knew Brimir? And you never told us?" Louise seems... agitated. I looked at the wand on her table, and began inching towards it.

"Well, sorry, but I kinda forgot." It replied bluntly.

"How could you forget something like that? He was the Founder! That would be like forgetting your own name!" Louise was angry now. I should calm her down, before something explodes.

"Actually, that isn't too surprising." Louise looked at me, eyes narrowed. "It was over six thousand years ago; anyone would forget who they met that long ago. People in my time don't even remember who built me, for example. And that was only three centuries." All records were gone, and no one was interested in the past anymore. I had thought about adding in the information I had, but decided against it. The people would not be interested in who built me. And, I was busy with other problems...

"But... Still." I just gave her a blank look. She sighed. "Alright, fine. So I'm a void mage. Now what? I still don't have any spells."

"Like I said, you'll have to just practice and make them, or maybe find one of Brimir's old journals. I know he had one for his spells... Just can't remember what he did with it." Well, at least we know something. Our conversation was interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

"A visitor? Now?" Louise grumbled as I made my way to the door. Opening it, I met a familiar face.

"Well, Princess. Good to see you again." I moved out of the way and let Henrietta inside.

"It is good to see you again, Louise, Mister X." Henrietta moved to greet Louise, then made a small curtsy. I made a slight bow. Pulling out a chair for her and Louise, I went to brew some tea.

"It is good to see you too Princess, but why have you arrived so late at night?" I also wonder. The tea was finished, so I set up the table for them. I poured Louise her standard cup, then turned to Henrietta.

"Would you like anything else?" She shook her head, and had a sip.

"Hmm, this is a good brew. I didn't think you would know how to brew tea Mister X." I scratched my cheek.

"I'm still learning actually. One of the servants here his teaching me." She nodded, and kept drinking. Well, My tea brewing is progressing smoothly.

"I see. As for why I have arrived Louise, I wanted to talk with you." Henrietta turned to Louise, who was looking very alert now. "I suppose you have heard of the problem with rebels in Albion? The old government is having difficulties with the rebellion, and I fear that the rebellion may win." Louise gasped, while I narrowed my eyes. I heard that Albion was going through turmoil, so what does Henrietta plan to do? "I have a task for you, Louise, if you are will-"

"It would be an honor to serve you Your Highness! I am at your disposal as you see fit." I flinched. Louise is far too willing to serve than most. Her loyalty is admirable, but it's still too much. Henrietta seemed a bit saddened as well.

"You are truly a good friend Louise." Henrietta held Louise's hand in her own. "Thank you. Now, as you know, I am to be wed to the Emperor of Germania soon. I need you to go to Albion for me, to give something to Prince Wales." She took out a letter, and handed it to Louise. "When you find the prince, give this to him. He will know what to do. As for finding him..." She took out a ring. It had a sapphire crystal that- "This is the Water Ruby." WHAT? "It has a sister ring, given to the Albion royal family. Prince Wales will have it with him." Water Ruby. Blue. Ruby. Not a sapphire. What is it with this world and constantly showing me things that make no SENSE!

"Um, X? Is something wrong?" Louise was looking at me, with a worried expression. "You looked rather... angry." I shook my head. I'll talk to her about that later.

"No, it's nothing. Nothing at all." To Albion then... "By the way, can we bring Guiche along?" I heard an 'eep' from outside, while Louise looked at me with confusion. I opened the door, and looked at the blond boy standing outside, looking very nervous. "Since he already heard most of that, might as well bring him along." Louise stared at Guiche, then began yelling at him, while Henrietta looked at him thoughtfully.

Surprisingly enough, Henrietta agreed after learning he is a Gramont. Thanking us again for agreeing to help her, Henrietta left, while Louise proceeded to scold Guiche for eavesdropping. Derflinger and I just watched, silently laughing to ourselves. While this was completely pointless, Guiche did need to learn about poking his head into other people's business.


	8. Chapter 8: Turning Point

Author's Note:

… It lives. Sorry for the wait, but laziness + lack of inspiration does that. Not to mention I'm just writing this as it comes to mind.

So, here's the end of arc 1, you could say. I've basically started drifting off canon here, and am trying to think of various ways to screw around, now that I've got a source of info to work with. As always, read, review etc.

* * *

><p>It was just before noon, and Louise and I had moved out after having packed for the mission. Currently, we were waiting for Guiche to arrive, as well as the fourth member of our little party. Apparently, Henrietta has assigned one of her knights to help us as well. And since I had the time, I decided to address a previous headache. "Louise, I need to know something." I began, keeping myself from going on a rant.<p>

"Hmm? What is it?" She asked while making sure she had not forgotten anything.

"That Water Ruby. It's blue, so how is it a ruby? Shouldn't it be a sapphire?" I tried to keep the irritation that was still left in me out of my voice. Tried being the key word, I still sounded annoyed. Louise looked at me, opened her mouth, but did not speak. She closed it, opened it again, then looked at the ring herself.

"Huh... You know, you're right." She scratched her head as she said so. I sighed and hung my head. I should just let it be. I should know by now that there are things which will never make sense to me. That assault on my sanity aside, I could see Guiche arriving, carrying his bag with him. Odd, I don't see his familiar with him. I thought he'd bring it along.

"Hello! Sir X! Louise!" He greeted as he approached us. I smiled and waved at him. No need to be rude; Louise already tore into him yesterday evening. Said little girl just absentmindedly waved back. Looks like someone else is trying to wrap their head around that anomaly called a Water Ruby. No; no ranting. I did that already. "Prepared for the journey I take it?" I nodded.

"Yes, we're just waiting for the escort the Princess assigned to us. Also, Guiche, where is your familiar? I thought you would bring it with you." I looked around for the giant mole he had with him. Where- Oh. Right. Giant _mole._ "Er, it's underground, isn't it?" He nodded.

"I'm surprised you're alright with me bringing her." I quirked an eyebrow. "Ah, I never introduced you to her! Her name is Verdandi. She should be coming up now." I felt a few small tremors in the ground below me, and heard something digging underneath us. The digging was getting louder, so she must be close now. I heard Louise squeak, and sharply turned around to see... The mole had popped up right beside her, surprising her. "Ah! There she is. Isn't she cute?" I stared at Guiche, then back at the mole, which was looking at Louise for some reason. Said mole made a happy squeal, then jumped on Louise, dragging her to the ground.

"AAH! GUICHE! GET IT OFF!" Louise screamed as the mole kept sniffing her hand. Guiche just tilted is head, and I mirrored his action. That was... odd. "X! HELP!" Shaking my head, I walked over to pry the mole off my little master.

"That's rather strange... She's usually quite composed with strangers." Guiche spoke, as curious about this development as I was. I then heard him hit his hand. "Ah, she is going after the ring you are wearing. Verdandi likes precious rocks, and can easily find them." I noticed the mole was specifically trying to smell Henrietta's ring, so Guiche was correct.

While prying it off, I asked Guiche, "Did you ever consider prospecting? Your mole could help find minerals and ores." I managed to pull the mole off, and it struggled a bit in my arms. I petted it gently on the head, and it calmed down.

"Hmm, that is a good idea, Sir X. My family has a few financial troubles so that would be very helpful..." Guiche continued thinking to himself as I gently placed his familiar next to him. He then bent down and patted the mole, and it squeaked happily. I smiled at the scene, then turned to the direction of the sound of wings flapping. It seems our escort has arrived. From what I could see, it was a man on what looked like a griffin. I have seen the mechanical versions that were made in Neo Arcadia, but the original being itself is quite a sight. Now all I need to see is a manticore...

"Hello there, I suppose you're the ones I am to escort?" The man called out as his griffin landed. Louise seemed to start at his voice, while Guiche was staring with awe. I kept a look of indifference, studying the knight carefully. He was dressed in immaculate clothing, with a well-made cloak over them. He was wearing a wide brimmed hat with a feather stuck in it- a bit cliché I'd say – and carried what looked like a sword on his side. His features were fair, with grey hair and a well-kept beard. All in all, he was what Axl would call a 'pretty boy' , much like Guiche. Except for the fact that I could tell he was a good soldier by the way he seemed to be on guard. A soldier, through and through.

**Magic level: Square. Element: Wind**

A rather powerful one, at that. "V-v-visount Wardes... It's g-good to see you again..." Louise spoke up shyly. Louise knows him?

"Ah, Louise. It's good to see you as well. Why, you've grown quite a bit I have to say." The man stepped down and walked to her, smiling warmly. "How are you, my dear fiancee?" I heard Guiche gasp. Louise just turned even more red. Well, I didn't think she'd be engaged, especially at her age.

"V-visount! There are people present..." He then turned to us, with a scrutinizing glare.

"I see, and who would they be?" Guiche gulped, having never been subject to a glare like that. I just remained stoic, ignoring the glare completely. He was studying me now, having seemed to notice how different I am.

"They are Guiche de Gramont," At this Guiche nodded, still shaking, "And my familiar, X." She pointed at me, and I gave a simple wave. "He's... different than most familiars."

"Different than most, eh? Well, I'd say he's different from most people as well. People usually breath, after all." Oh? He can tell? "So then, what is he, Louise?"

"Um... He's a... Golem. Of a sort." Wardes continued studying me. "He's like humans; he can think for himself..." She was still nervous. Well, considering how her fiance was practically glaring at me, I can't really blame her.

"What my Master is trying to say is that I'm a golem that is alive. I am just like a human, simply put. So, you are my Master's fiance, then?" He nodded slowly. I smiled. "Then I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Viscount." I made a short bow. Might as well be polite to Louise's fiance; Zero is better at the indifference routine. The man stared for a second, before chuckling lightly.

"Well, then it's an interesting experience to meet you as well, Mister X. My Louise has summoned a truly unique familiar, and a strong one as well, to have captured Fouquet!" He knows about that? Well, Louise did become a Chevalier, and him being sent here means that Henrietta might have informed him of her achievement, so naturally he must have been curious as to how.

"Wardes, where did you learn that?" Louise spoke up once the man stopped chuckling. He looked at her, smiling.

"I was curious. I heard my little Louise had become a Chevalier, so I asked some of the staff about the details behind it. And may I say I was surprised. You, your familiar, and two other students captured the thief. I heard various versions of the story, but I understood the gist of it enough." He explained. I thought as much. I walked over to them, lifting up Louise's bags, and placing them onto the horses near us.

"Well, then. Shall we be on our way?"

* * *

><p>"I see why you didn't need a horse, Sir X..." Guiche stared at me as I jogged next to him. Louise was ahead with Wardes on his griffin, presumably catching up. Or being embarassed to the point of turning completely red. Most likely both. That aside, Guiche was with me, just a short distance behind them. Or rather, Guiche was on horseback, and I was running with the horse.<p>

"Well, I actually didn't want to burden it with my weight, though I suppose it could have handled me anyway. To be honest, I just felt like working out any kinks in my legs, that's all." Guiche stared at me, then shrugged and looked at Wardes and Louise up ahead. He looked thoughtful, then nodded, before turning to me.

"Sir X. What do you think of the Viscount?" I turned to the blond, then looked at the man up ahead.

"Hmm, he seems to be a nice fellow. A good soldier, from the way he seems to be on guard even now; not to mention his rank. And I can tell, he's a powerful mage." He also makes me want to re-evaluate my understanding of nobles here. The children are spoiled brats, to put it bluntly, and the teachers are not necessarily doing too much to teach them in that respect. Then again, wisdom and age are usually proportional. Usually. The viscount acts and behaves in a way that deserves the respect the students in the academy claim they deserve.

"And what do you think of his relation to Louise?"

"Frankly, it's too soon." He blinked, quirking a brow, while I continued, "I mean, she's what? Sixteen? The man seems to be at least ten years her senior. And while I know marriages like that are not uncommon in some cultures, I do think it would be better if Louise is allowed to be a free woman for a few more years. Of course, in the end, it's her decision." Choice is something everyone should have. Once she's married, she will have less free time for herself due to her duties as a wife. She should be allowed to know what she wants in life first.

Guiche kept silent, then looked forward again. "So tell me about yourself, Guiche." He started a bit, then looked at me. I might as well learn more about him, since we have the time.

"Myself? Well, as I told you when... when we dueled... I am the son of a General. The third, with two elder siblings. My family has its' roots in the military, and I intend to follow my fathers' footsteps."

"So that is why you asked for training?" Beyond maybe impressing girls. He nodded. I closed my eyes, then made my decision. "I see, but remember Guiche. Swordplay would keep you alive, but not your men." He was listening to me intently now, with the same attention as when we were training earlier. "If you want to be a leader, remember that your troops are just as important as your own life. Never, ever see them as just numbers or reserves. You must be willing to bear the burden that any decision you make will affect their lives, as well as their families. You must set an example for them. Be a good man, soldier, and comrade. Your men will follow a man they admire and are well treated by. I'm not saying treat them as nobles, but be willing to go through the same conditions as them." I finished, letting him take it in.

"Sir X, were you a leader once?" I sighed, smiling.

"Yes, I was. I was the commander of an entire army." His eyes widened.

"So you are a general... Wait, 'was'? Did you retire?" I shook my head.

"No. The army was reformed after our last victory. I had moved out, and into the... political sector." I frowned as I said so. The humans of Neo Arcadia were almost impossible to please back then, and still were when my copy was around. I never did ask Ciel why she built him.

"You sounded upset, was it that bad?" I looked at him seriously. This was the most important advice I could ever give him, or anyone else for that matter.

"Guiche, avoid getting involved in politics as best you can. More than half the problems' of the world can easily be traced back to it." He blinked, then nodded dumbly. I don't think he understood the gist of what I said, but my grave tone might have set off a few alarms in his head.

* * *

><p>Arriving at our destination, a port town named La Rochelle, we stopped at an inn for the night, and would then depart tomorrow around noon. Wardes helped Louise dismount, then moved to remove the luggage. "Excuse me, Viscount." He turned to me. "If it's alright, I can help with the luggage. I think it would be better if you arrange for our lodgings." He blinked, then nodded.<p>

"Ah, thank you. Very well, I will see you inside." He walked away, with Guiche following him, though Louise stayed behind. As I placed the baggage together, she walked up to me, looking rather indecisive.

"Is something wrong, Louise?" She mumbled something. Or rather, she mumbled 'nothing', but that usually means something. "Hm? Well?" She took a breath.

"I just wanted to talk... about Wardes." I quirked a brow.

"What about the Viscount?" She fidgeted a bit, mumbling to herself again. To be honest, it was rather cute. I believe that most people would compare her antics to that of a kittens'.

"... X, what do you think about him?" I closed my eyes.

"He is alright, I suppose. I can't really say much more unless I knew him better. Why do you ask?"

"..." She didn't respond. I sighed, then lifted the bags and moved them near the entrance. "It's about the marriage." I turned to face her, letting her know I was listening. "It was arranged, by our families. Since it was believed that I had no talent in magic, my parents instead prepared me for the duties of a wife." She looked aside sheepishly. "I... wasn't exactly good at that either... But the Viscount has always been kind to me. And he is a strong and respectable noble, but..."

"You're not sure about it?" She nodded, folding her arms.

"Yes... Before, I would have been alright... I suppose... If I got married to him soon. Now though, I don't really know if it's what I want." She took a breath, then continued. "I don't mind getting married to him, but if I do, I..."

"You won't be able to do what you want? Or even find out what that is?" She nodded.

"Yes. If I marry now, I will have more obligations to fulfill, and won't have time to learn about my magic, or how I can use it. But if I don't, I may offend him and my family for calling it off. So I wanted to ask you, X. What do you think I should do?" She sighed. I walked over to her.

"I think you should do what you want." She looked at me. "What you do with your life is your choice. It always is." She looked aside again. I patted her head, and smiled. "Don't worry about it too much. Just follow your heart, as they say." I noticed her lips curl just the tiniest bit into a smile. "Now then, should we head inside?"

* * *

><p>It was late in the evening now, and time for dinner. For everyone else at least. Wardes was talking with Louise, asking questions and telling his own experiences since their last meeting, Guiche was eating his food quietly, probably still thinking over what I said. Though given the amount of times he'd just stop all together and pale ever so slightly, I think he may be rethinking on our little duel earlier as well. And I was just observing Wardes as he talked with my Master.<p>

"I must say though, Louise. I am truly impressed that you managed to call something so human-like. It's just like you to do something like that." Louise turned red at that, probably embarrassed.

"U-um... It is rather uncommon..." She stammered. Wardes shook his head.

"No no, it truly is a great feat." He turned to face me. "So tell me, is it true you and Guiche here dueled?" Guiche choked slightly. Wardes glanced at him. "Is there something wrong?" Guiche shook his head quickly.

"N-no, I mean, yes. We ah... dueled." I stifled a light chuckle. Wardes blinked, then turned to me again.

"And is it true you used the Staff of Destruction when you captured Fouquet?" I blinked. I have the feeling I might need to recheck my weapons again. I nodded.

"Yes, I did... Where did you learn that?"

"From the court, of course. And because it was related to Louise, you can understand why I might have been very keen on the topic." I tilted my head slightly. He had a point, but... "Also, I would like to duel you." I narrowed my eyes, while Louise startled.

"Refused." Wardes frowned slightly, looking disappointed. Louise looked at me with concern, knowing my feelings on fighting.

"Hmm... Is there a reason you do not wish to duel?" Wardes asked calmly.

"He does not like to fight, Viscount." Louise spoke up, answering his question. He looked at her, then back to me.

"So then, why have you... Ah... I think I understand. You fight mainly to protect, am I right?" How he drew that conclusion is beyond me, even if it is correct. I nodded, then he smiled a bit. "In that case, how about a test? If you are to protect my fiancee, then I wish to know if you are as strong as I have heard." My hands clenched under the table. That was very underhanded of him. Even Louise is looking at him with wider eyes. I sighed, nodding.

"Very well. If you want to judge my ability, then we may as well. Tomorrow morning then?" The man smiled again. I wonder if he'll still be smiling after tomorrow.

"Agreed. Now then, shall we go, Louise?" He turned to my Master, who started a bit at that.

"B-but, Viscount!," I don't think she can get any redder than that, "we're not married yet! It isn't..."

"It's alright, we are engaged after all." Louise nervously glanced at me. I got the message.

"Visount Wardes." They both turned to me, surprised at the change in my tone. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe one should be gentle with a lady, especially one as young as Louise." I smiled. "I'm afraid that you sound a tad bit forceful, even if that is not your intention." His eyes narrowed as he listened, while Louise gulped to herself, and Guiche stared at me with wide eyes. "Of course, if she agrees, then I trust you will be a gentleman." I stood up, still smiling. "Now then, if you don't mind, I'll be outside for a while. Have a good night." I walked away, and chuckled lowly when I heard Wardes mutter something to Louise, who just laughed nervously.

* * *

><p>While everyone slept, I stood outside on the roof, staring at the night sky. The stars here aren't like the ones back on my world either; I couldn't see a single constellation that looks familiar. Sighing, I observed the port town. A few ships were arriving, and some were leaving. Few buildings still had lamps lit, while the moons provided the rest of the town's light. I could see the ship we would depart on in port, a rather large trading ship if I recall correctly. However, I wasn't on the roof to watch the city. Closing my eyes, I took a breath, mainly out of habit.<p>

_Begin systems check. Report weapon recovery progress._

**Weapon recovery in progress. 40% of all data recovered, 20% repaired. 10% data permanently lost. Delete missing weapon data?**

_No. Compare missing weapon data to recovered data. Merge compatible weapon data and develop new weapons, or upgrade existing weapons._

**Acknowledged. Beginning weapon development. Upgrading fire based weaponry: Adding 'Fire Wave' properties to 'Speed Burner'. Weapon 'Dark Hold' repairs complete, adding weapon to available slot. **

Dark Hold has been repaired? I guess I'll test it during Louise's next training session, or alone if she decides to get married.

**Weapons check complete. Buster check in progress. Right-arm Buster unlocked, charge shot and storage system unlocked. Max-type combination shot disabled. Icarus-type shot enhancer disabled. Buster operating at 30% current max capacity. Increase output?**

_Negative. Buster to remain on current operational output till upgrade command is given._

**Acknowledged. Beginning Armor check. Ultimate Armor Mk 1 at optimum condition.**

**Scanning Ultimate Armor Mk 2. Results: Armor levels optimum, all weapons ready.**

**Resuming systems check. **

…

…

**All systems checked and operating at optimum efficiency. Ending systems check.**

Having finished that, I jumped off the roof, down to the floor. Landing as quietly as I could, I went back inside the building, and walked past Louise's room. The lack of noise means that I may have to increase my defensive measures in case Wardes feels like relieving some stress.

* * *

><p>"Well then, are you ready, familiar?" Wardes asked, holding his strange sword. I removed Derflinger from my back, and placed it aside. "Hm? You are not using your sword?" I shook my head.<p>

"I don't use a sword as my main weapon. I am honestly more of a ranged fighter. But I can fight unarmed just fine." Against reploids. Even with the limiters I've currently placed on myself, I could still easily break a bone. He cocked his head.

"Odd. From what I've heard you mainly use a sword. Regardless." He readied himself. "Would you like to make some conditions?" Conditions would be a good idea.

"How about this, for the first round, I have to avoid your strikes, and cannot block any of your attacks as well. You can use magic as you will." He quirked a brow.

"So you will not attack?" I shook my head, and he shrugged. "In that case, how about we have a second round after this, with you on the offensive?"

"Do you really have to do this, Viscount?" Louise spoke up from the side. She and Guiche had found themselves some makeshift seats and were now watching us. Louise was still hesitant to this whole duel, and I don't blame her at all, while Guiche looked slightly eager to see the fight. Wardes turned to her.

"I wish to test your familiar, Louise. If he is to protect you, he should be strong enough to fight me. And I'm curious after all, it's not everyday you get an opportunity to fight such a unique being." Louise just sighed, and looked at me apologetically. I shrugged, then spread my legs and arms slightly, ready to move. "Are you ready?" I nodded. "Louise, if you could?" My Master stood up, and took a breath.

"Duelists, ready." I bent a bit, ready to run, while Wardes raised his sword slightly. "Begin!" With that, I ran at him, surprising him as I closed the distance between us in seconds. But rather than freeze up, he swung his blade at me, swinging at my side. I hopped over him, dodging the blade and landing behind him, and moved aside as his sword slashed where I was moments ago. Turning quickly, he began stabbing at me, aiming mainly for my chest. I jumped back, then felt a shift in the air. I could hear him chanting. He then made another thrust with his sword, but a large blast of air erupted from it this time, rushing at me. I braced my legs and brought my arms forward, as the wind hit me, pushing me back slightly, and I could feel something akin to sword slashed across my upper body. The spell stopped, and I looked at Wardes, who stared at me, dumbstruck. I lowered my arms, and stood straight.

"I take it by the look on your face that was supposed to do more?" Wardes shook himself out of his shock, now watching me with interest.

"Yes... I held back of course, but even with the amount of power I had out in it, it should have sent you flying at least... What is your body made of? It's heavy, of course, but even most golems would have been pushed back further than that." I would rather not tell people about my own specifications, especially someone who is in the army. Although, I could give him a small amount of information. Nothing he can actually use.

"Well, it's not a natural made metal. The alloy may not exist in this world as far as I know." Hopefully that discourages him from reporting it to people who CAN make it.

"But even so, you are still faster than most humans would be... I'm not a blacksmith, but perhaps the metal is lighter and stronger than steel?" I nodded. "Amazing, simply amazing... And considering your speed and strength... If you allowed yourself to attack, how would this have ended?" I closed my eyes, and hummed.

"I could have stopped that first swing and broken your sword." At the very least, I didn't say. His eyes widened at my admission, and Guiche flinched a bit, possibly remembering how our duel went. "Speaking of which, that sword, you used it to channel your magic. Is that standard for knights?" It was his turn to answer me, and he nodded.

"Yes, all knights have a wand-sword similar to this. It's more convenient than carrying a sword and a wand separately, wouldn't you agree?" I nodded. It makes sense to have a way for knights to protect themselves in mid-cast. On that note, it seems that the 'nobles' of the academy have a lot of room for growth. I'm still slightly disappointed with their lack of technological advances. At least Colbert is doing something. "Anyway, X." I pushed my thoughts aside. It seems he respects me more now. "You have certainly proved yourself. I don't think a second round is necessary." He smiled at me. I smiled back. "Anyway, Louise. May I talk with you?" He walked over to Louise, and began speaking with her, before the two of them walked off. It must be private, so I suppose Wardes wants to go somewhere else. Guiche stared at me with awe, before walking off as well, back to the inn. I walked over to Derflinger and placed it on my back again.

"Well partner, that was impressive. So how much were ya holding back?" I looked back to the Viscount, before shaking my head, smiling wryly.

"If I was actually fighting, he would have died at the first second of the fight."

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" I walked around the plaza. Louise and Wardes have been gone a long time now, and it was almost time for our departure.<p>

"Maybe they went on ahead partner. Pretty sure old Wardes thinks you could run there." Derflinger spoke up. I grumbled, then straightened up quickly. Something was wrong.

"Derflinger, why is there no one here?" I looked around. The plaza was empty. I could hear something... large. Unless this world has giants, I have a feeling I know what that is.

"Sir X!" Guiche's yelling echoed throughout the plaza. I turned to the blonde, as he ran to me, panting. "Sir X, The ship...!" I narrowed my eyes, and looked towards the port, before grabbing Guiche and jumping a good distance away from the giant foot about to crush us.

"Hello again, Gandalfr." I looked at the giant golem. I remember that voice.

"Fouquet. How did you break out of prison?" How did she know we were here? Why is she even here? Rather than reply, she positioned her golem in a way to prevent me from running. In other words, she blocked all exits with her golems' arms, the debris of the buildings, and the golems body. This was wrong, why would she prevent me from running? She's the one at a disadvantage. It's as if she... I looked towards the port, and saw a _very_ familiar ship floating away.

… "Damn it."

I can't believe this. On the other hand, I'm not surprised. These betrayals seem to pop from where you least suspect them. "Guiche, you wouldn't know another way to get to Albion would you?" He looked at me nervously, as I walked towards Fouquet. I didn't have time to waste here.

"Do you really think you're getting out of here?" I could hear the uncertainty in her voice. Even she knew this was her loss.

_Buster unlock. Remove all limitations._

**ACKNOWLEDGED. ACTIVATING LEFT ARM BUSTER. COMBINATION SHOT AUTHORIZED.**

As I lifted my arms, a burst of fire sprouted on the golems' head. Turning my head, I saw a familiar blue dragon fly down to where I stood. "Do I want to know why you two are here?" Kirche jumped off Sylphid and ran at me, grabbing my hand.

"Where's that handsome man? I must save him from Louise's evil!" I stared at her, then palmed my head.

"Now is really not the time, Kirche." I walked past her, my arms transforming. I heard a few gasps, mainly from Guiche and Fouquet.

"Both arms? You have two of those?" Fouquet was panicking now. A few pieces of rock lifted off the ground, floating above her. Energy began gathering in my arms, and the whine of the energy gathered began increasing in intensity. I aimed both busters and shot. The first blast melted through the lower body of the golem, causing it topple, and then my second shot obliterated the upper chest and head, allowing me to see Fouquet inside the golem. I ran at her, firing a few uncharged shots to melt the golems' body a bit more, before dashing right into the body, smashing into Fouquet, and through the back of the golem. Fouquet screamed from the impact, and we both landed behind the golem. Fouquet lay on the floor, coughing and trying to move. I made a small scan and confirmed she had no fractured or broken bones. She must have softened the golem, but my body still hurt her. I stood over her, and aimed a buster at her. "I'm sure you know what I want to ask, right?" She grunted, glaring at me. "Tell me. Who helped you escape, and told you to stop me?"

"What... makes you think..." She was breathing hard.

"Because I know you're not stupid enough to come after someone who could have beaten you without that weapon. Also, I doubt the guards here are that lax to let someone like you escape." She sighed.

"... Fine. They're probably... going to execute me anyway... But, could you... promise me something?" Her voice was resigned. I nodded.

"If you go... to Saxe-Gotha... there's an orphanage there. Tell a girl named Tiffania... that Matilda has found a man, and is happy." … Another criminal due to circumstance.

"Alright. I'll tell her, if I meet her." Satisfied by my answer, she nodded her head. By now she was breathing normally.

"It was the Viscount. He helped me escape, and ordered me to delay you, if not kill you. I guess I delayed you enough, but seeing how little Miss Tabitha is here, I suppose it was pointless. He also asked me about your fighting ability, and I told him your sword skills and general strength. I decided to skip out on that arm of yours, since he probably wouldn't have believed me, and because I'll consider it as a slight bit of payback for sending me on a fool's errand." I narrowed my eyes. It seems my Master will have to cancel her marriage plans after all.

"Thank you for that." I disengaged my buster, and walked away.

"Wha-what are you doing? Aren't you going to restrain me?" I turned back to Fouquet, no, Matilda. She was sitting up now, staring at me with wide eyes. I walked on, back to where the others were.

"You have someone to take care of. Go, and stay there for a while." I spoke out, without watching for her reaction. The others stared at me as I approached them, each with a different expression on their face. Guiche began first.

"You're letting her go? She's Fouquet! You can't just-"

"She has someone to care for. I'm not taking her away from that person." I cut him off. She steals from the rich, and knows someone from an orphanage. If my guess is right, and if I can still see the good in people, she steals to send money to that orphanage. "That aside, Tabitha." I turned to the blunette. "I'm going to need Sylphid. Guiche." I turned back to the blonde, who jumped at my serious tone. "I'm going to need Verdandi." He nodded dumbly. "Alright, let's go then. We have a ship to catch."

* * *

><p>"Nice work, you two." I praised the two familiars, while petting their heads. Verdandi squeaked happily, and Sylphid trilled. "And thank you for lending them, Guiche, Tabitha." Tabitha gave a short nod, while Guiche made a dramatic pose.<p>

"Of course, Sir X. It was my pleasure." I rolled my eyes at his antics, smiling as I hopped off the dragon. As I walked forward, Kirche grabbed my arm.

"Please, reconsider this! Do you have to arrest him?" I stared at the red head, and could feel a sweat drop forming on my helmet. Given the nature of the situation, I'm not going to question how.

"Kirche, the man is planning on killing a royal, and is probably supporting the rebellion that may target Tristain and even Germainia afterwards. There are better men for you to find." I said that while trying to pry the lustful girl off my arm, with mild success. At which point Tabitha pulls her back using her staff. "Thank you, Tabitha. You mind looking after them?" She nodded. I took a breath, then walked to the church. As I approached, I activated my thermal scanners to see inside the building. There were a lot of people inside, mainly guards given the lance like shapes, and there appear to be three people standing on a platform, one small, and two larger ones. I can guess that those would be my little Master, her soon to be ex-fiance, though I don't know the third one. I walked towards the doors, and pushed them open, causing them to slam against the walls. "Wardes, I'm rather disappointed. I suppose I was wrong to have pegged you as the gentleman type."

Every guard was now staring at me, Wardes was shocked, Louise looked at me with dull eyes, while the man in front of them, the Prince if I'm correct, looked outraged at my interruption. "Who are y-" He started, but I dashed forward as he did. Wardes unsheathed his blade, but was barely able to swing as I grabbed his arm and threw him over my shoulder. The guards, who now noticed that there was an armored man standing near their Prince, took up their spears and rushed towards me. I raised my hands up.

"Wait. I'm not here to fight." I turned to the Prince. "Prince Wales I assume?" He looked at me with suspicion. I smiled. "I'm here to rescue my Master, if you don't mind." Wales blinked. "I am the familiar of Miss Louise Valliere here." I pointed to Louise, who was still staring at me with dull eyes. He looked at her.

"Is this man speaking the truth?" Louise nodded dumbly.

"Yes..." Her eyes refocused themselves, and she blinked several times. "Yes, this is my familiar." She then threw off the veil on her head, and glared at Wardes, who was still recovering from the force of the impact. "Your Majesty! Viscount Wardes is a traitor!" Wales' eyes narrowed, before looking at Wardes, who was now standing, and glaring at me. But then he smirked. He turned around, and began casting, at which point something smashed its way into the building from the window behind us. Grabbing Louise and Wales, I leaped out of the way as Wardes' griffin landed where I was standing, and Wardes himself cast that same spell he used against me earlier at the guards. My eyes widened as I saw the winds rip and tear through all the guards, leaving nothing but blood and dismembered corpses. Wardes mounted his griffon, and turned to me, smiling maliciously.

"I was hoping to have done this the easy way... I should have known that woman wouldn't have been able to delay you long. It seems I will have words with her when I'm done here..." My eyes narrowed. Wardes' actions have made something easier for me, as much as I detest it.

"What makes you think you're going to leave here alive, Viscount?" He looked at me as if I said something stupid, while Louise looked at me with concern. "I should thank you for helping me realize something, Wardes..." I looked at the dead bodies once more. Another reminder of why I should act faster. More reasons for me to understand that I can no longer follow the ethics Dr. Light set into me to the letter. In a way, they were basically a reinforcement of the Three Laws, while letting me choose to break them as well. Of course, I was shown what would happen if I ever broke them. Those tests... I remember even now...

Reploids were modeled after me, and I was modeled after humans. As such, reploids were like humans. Behavior, mindset, everything. Reploids were labeled maverick due to either the virus, a glitch in their minds, or; as I saw in Neo Arcadia, just doing something other than what they were 'made' to do. Even after the virus was gone, reploids were STILL called maverick for some reason or another. Even if they weren't actually mavericks. But humans who do the same would not always be called criminals. That was a prejudice that always existed, and made worse by that bastard Weil. Weil, and now the Viscount... have made me realize something. Dr. Light may have wished I never thought about it, or if I did, it was after I understood humanity more.

… Humans can be mavericks as well. Isn't that what a reploid criminal is? A maverick. So by that logic, wouldn't human criminals be called the same? Not all reploids have glitches after all. Lumine's batch showed me something important. If reploids have free will, then why have humans, and reploids themselves for that matter, always judged other reploids with the Three Laws as the basis? If reploids are maverick for thinking differently, then what about humans? By this line of thought, they can be mavericks as well.

Of course, that doesn't mean I can retire them. They're human, and I don't have the right to judge them. That is what other humans should do. But right now, there is a murderer in front of me, threatening someone under my protection, and a royal. "Wardes. You're a maverick." Louise's eyes widened as I spoke that simple statement. She knew what I meant. "And I am a Maverick Hunter."

Wardes narrowed his eyes, but they widened as I leaped at him, Derflinger drawn, and my right arm buster charging. His griffin leaped back, trying to distance itself, when I took aim and released a semi-charged shot, surprising Wardes, who was thrown off his griffin as it took the blast to save its' Master. I ran to the Viscount, as he prepared another spell. "Partner, hold me in front of ya when he casts that spell!" Derflinger spoke urgently, and just as I reached Wardes, he pointed his sword at me. Listening to my swords' advice, I held it in front as it absorbed the howling winds into itself, glowing with magic. "Ha! I knew I could do that!" Not wasting any time, I shot Wardes with my buster, burning holes through his body, and then cut his head off, his blood spraying over me as his body fell. "Well... That was messy..." I sheathed Derflinger, then walked back to Louise and the Prince, who were both gaping at me.

"Louise, are you alright?" She stared at me, then nodded slowly.

"Y-yes. Wardes used some kind of mind altering spell... X, are you alright?" I gave a short nod. She looked at me with concern in her eyes, then turned to Wales. "Your Majesty, it's not safe any more for you to stay here." Wales looked at the dead men lying around the room, then sighed.

"It seems I will have to take your advice after all Miss Valliere..." He spoke with resignation. "Thank you for your help, X, was it?" I shook my head.

"You are welcome, but I wish I had acted sooner." I wish I could have saved your men as well. "Anyway, we should go. If you don't have a ship ready, don't worry. I've brought transportation." As I spoke, Louise staggered a bit. "Need some help?" I moved to hold her with an arm. She nodded, using me as a crutch to walk, while Wales walked beside us. I looked at the dead men one more time. It saddens me to know that I have seen worse than this. Much worse.

* * *

><p>I found myself back on the roof of the Academy's tower again. The last few hours were rather hectic, I'd say. Henrietta was happy to see Wales alive, and thanked Louise deeply, while expressing sympathy for the Wardes issue, while Louise told her not to think much of it, and that it didn't bother her too much, and various other things. In the end, we were asked to keep Wales' existence in Tristain a secret, and I had advised Henrietta to begin measures for a defense against any possible invasion from Albion. It's only a matter of time before they come here, after all.<p>

That aside, Louise slept for the rest of the day, exhausted due to said events, Kirche was probably explaining to one of the staff as to why she ditched her classes, and no doubt Tabitha was doing the same. I sat down, and stared out at the schools surroundings. It was peaceful, and helped me arrange my thoughts better. I kept running the incident with Wardes through my mind. Years ago, I would have wondered. I would have been frantic with worry, I would have blamed myself. But now, I just have to ask myself: How many more people will I kill by the end of my time here?

Louise is loyal to Henrietta. Henrietta has enemies, and I have no doubt there will be a war against Albion. While I am not completely sure, I have a feeling Louise will want to help, but at the same time, she knows my thoughts on fighting. Unless Henrietta asks her directly, Louise may not go to war. But that is only a small hope. I sighed. "Hello again Tabitha, Sylphid." I spoke as the two of them landed near me. Sylphid trilled as she pressed her head against me, and I saw Tabitha give a short nod. "Why are you both here?"

"View." The small girl replied. I smiled. She sat near me, while Sylphid lay down behind us, so that her head rested between us. I watched the clouds with the two, and almost didn't notice that Sylphid had started snoring. Tabitha looked at her dragon, then gently patted her head, not waking her. I smiled at the sight. Even if I fight... At least I know I will have positive memories to keep as well.


End file.
